Alien visitors FAQ
You are reading this file from www.UFONet.it (Part 1 of 4) Due to lack of free time, I am no longer up keeping the faq, it has grown vary large and requires more time than I have to up keep it. If you are intrested in maintaining this faq, write me. To those who want to have information added or updated in the FAQ, please don't send it to me. I won't be adding it. Please accept my appologies about this. I still may post the faq every so often when I have the time to do so; however it won't have any new information it it. I don't have much time to read a.a.v. these days, I do manage to get on every one in a while, so if you post a request for the faq there, I may miss reading it. Hello and welcome to the alt.alien.visitors Frequently Asked Questions posting. You may notice that this FAQ does not follow the standard question asked, question answered format. The reason for this is that this FAQ is designed to answer questions of people who are new to this Usenet discussion group, and designed to be a useful reference source to those interested in UFOlogy. I tried to keep a neutral stance when I researched the many of the subjects covered in this FAQ; however you may also notice that some of the material seem to be one-sided. When doing some of the research I may have only used one book or source, thus (as you may have noticed) some authors present information from only one point of view and this has a tendency to be carried over to this FAQ, do to the lack of information on the subject from another point of view. (deep huh?) Also please when reading information from this FAQ (as one poster put it) take everything you read here with a very large grain of salt. (rock salt) Even I don't believe all the information that I have included in this FAQ. As I said its mainly a reference to help you out. If you find yourself interested in a UFO related subject, **DO RESEARCH** read books on the subject, dig into both sides, write letters to the authors and researchers. I would once again like to thank everyone who contributed to the FAQ, I would like to especially thank Steve Gamble and Jeff Papineau for the work they put into the UFO Organizations section. Contents Main Sections ------------- 0.0: Whats new?? 0.1: About alt.alien.visitors 0.2: Posting to alt.alien.visitors 0.3: People who post to alt.alien.visitors 0.4: Common Sense Guidelines 0.5: Example Posting Terminology and Definitions Used in UFOlogy ------------------------------------------- 2.00: a.a.v. 2:01: Astronomical Units (A.U.) 2:02: Close Encounters (CE) & Visual Sightings 2:03: Marfa Lights 2:04: Men In Black (MIB) 2:05: Tectonic Strain Theory (TST) 2:06: UFO 2:07: UFOnauts 2:08: Unusual Ground Markings (UGM) 2:09: USAF 2:10: Zine Alien Races ----------- 3.00: Andromedans 3.01: Arcturus 3.02: Aryans (Blondes) 3.03: Blues (Star Warriors) 3.04: Centaurian 3.05: Confederation of Humans 3.06: DALs 3.07: Greys 3.08: Lyrians 3.09: Orion Empire (Orion forces) 3.10: Pleiadians 3.11: Sirius 3.12: Reptoids 3.13: Vega Abductions and Current Theories ------------------------------ 4.00: About Abductions UFOlogists ---------- 5:00: Hopkins, Bud 5:01: Jacobs, Dr David 5.02: Howe, Linda Moulton 5:03: Klass, Philip J. 5:04: Marciniak, Barbara J. 5:05: Randles, Jenny 5:06: Stringfield, Leonard H. 5:07: Vallee, Jacques UFO Projects & Theories & Controversies ---------------------------------------- 6.00: Aurora Project or "deep black" projects 6.02: NASA Footage September 10th 6.03: Planetoid (Wormwood) 6.04: Project Blue Book 6.05: Roswell Crash Incident UFO Movies, Documentaries and TV Programs ---------------------------------------- = 7.00: TV Programs 7.01: Arthur C. Clark's Mysterious World (Discovery channel) 7.02: E. T. Monitor (the Keystone Inspirational Network) 7.03: Hard Copy (??) 7.04: In Search Of (A&E) 7.05: National Geographic (PBS) 7.06: sightings (FOX) 7.07: Unsolved Mysteries (NBC) = 7.08: UFO Videos, Movies, Documentaries 7.08: Bermuda Triangle, The 7.09: Chariots of the Gods 7.10: Close Up 7.11: Communion 7.12: Disappearance of Flight 412 7.13: Endangered Species 7.14: Hangar 18 7.15: Intruders 7.16: Mysteries from Beyond Earth 7.17; UFO 7.18: UFOs are Real 7.19: UFO Coverup Live 7.20: UFO Documentary 7.21: UFO Incident, The 7.22: UFO, The Films Prove It 7.23: Visitors from the Unknown UFO Magazines and Publications (UFOzines) ----------------------------------------- 8.00: Circular, The 8.01: Cerealogist, The 8.02: Connecting Link Magazine 8.03: CONTINUUM 8.04: Crop Watcher, The 8.05: Earth, 8.06: Electronic Journal of the Astronomical Society of the Atlantic, The 8.07: Faithist Journal, The 8.08: Focus 8.09: Fortean Times, 8.10: Inner Light 8.11: International UFO Library Magazine 8.12: Magonia, 8.13: Orvotron Newsletter 8.14: Ovni Presence 8.15: Revelations of Awareness 8.16: Swamp Gas Journal 8.17: UFO Universe UFO Book Publishers ------------------- 9.00: Advent Publishing Company 9.01: Arnerica West Publishers 9.02: Arcturus Book Service 9.03: Condor Books, Inc. 9.04: Document Research Services 9.05: Earth Star Publications 9.06: Eden Press 9.07: JACO Book Publishers 9.08: The Library of the New Essenes of Inyo 9.09: Luna Ventures 9.10: The Pleiades Project 9.11: UFO Audio-Video Clearing House 9.12: UFO Books 9.13: UFO NEWS CLIPPING SERVICE 9.14: UFO Photo Archives 9:15: Worldwide UFO Newsclipping Bureau and Public Information Center Miscellaneous Information ----------------------- 10.00: A UFO Book List 10.01: alt.alien.visitors archives (back issues) 10.02: Big Foot (Sasquatch) 10.03: Freedom of Information 10.04: Hidden Ancient Ruins 10.05: Inter Library Loans (ILL) 10.06: NASA Shuttle Footage 10.07: UFO Related anonymous FTP Sites UFO Organizations * Assumed Acronym ------------------ 11.00: Aerial Phenomenon Research: The Indiana Group . . . . .*(APR) 11.02: Aetherius Society, The 11.03: Ancient Astronaut Society . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*(AAS) 11.04: Ancient Truth Research Foundation . . . . . . . . . .*(ATRF) 11.05: Awareness Reserch Foundation, Inc , The . . . . . . .*(ARF) 11.06: Borderland Sciences Research Foundation . . . . . . . . (BSRF) 11.07: British UFO Research Association . . . . . . . . . . . . (BUFORA) 11.08: California UFO . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*(CUFO) 11.09: Canadian UFO Research Network, The . . . . . . . . . . . (CUFORN) 11.10: Citizens Against UFO Secrecy . . . . . . . . . . . . . (CAUS) 11.11: Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal Contactee . . . . . . . . . . (CSICOP) 11.12: Computer UFO Network . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (CUFON) 11.13: Contactee 11.14: Cosmic Awareness Communications . . . . . . . . . . . .*(CAC) 11.15: CSETI . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (CSETI) 11.16: Delval UFO, Inc. 11.17: Fair Witness Project, Inc., The . . . . . . . . . . . .*(FRP) 11.18: Federation, The 11.19: Flying Saucer Information Center . . . . . . . . . . . .*(FSIS) 11.20: Fortean Research Center, The 11.21: Fund for UFO Research, Inc.,The . . . . . . . . . . . .*(FUFOR) 11.22: Gulf Breeze Skywatch . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*(GBS) 11.23: Inner-Peace Prosperity Network . . . . . . . . . . . . . (IPPN) 11.24: Intercontinental UF Galactic Spacecraft - Research and Analytic Network . . . . . . . . . . . . (ICUFON) 11.25: International Committeee for UFO Research . . . . . . . (ICUFOR) 11.26: International Fortean Organization . . . . . . . . . . (INFO) 11.27: Intruders Foundation 11.28: Island Skywatch 11.29: J. Allen Hynek Center for UFO Studies . . . . . . . . . (CUFOS) 11.30: Massachusetts Center for the study of Aerial Phenomena, The . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*(MCSAP) 11.31: Multi-national Investigations Cooperative on Aerial Phenomena . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (MICAP) 11.32: MutuaL UFO Network . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (MUFON) 11.33: Mutual UFO Network of North Carolina, Inc. . . . . . . (MUFON-NC) 11.34: National Investigations Committeee on UFOs . . . . . . .(NICUFO) 11.35: National Sighting Research Center, The . . . . . . . . (NSRC) 11.36: Nevada Aerial Research Group . . . . . . . . . . . . . (NARG) 11.37: New Zealand UFO Studies Centre . . . . . . . . . . . . .*(NZUFOSC) 11.38: North American Circle . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*(NAC) 11.39: North American Institute of Crop Circle Research . . . (NAICCR) 11.40: Northamptonshire UFO Research Centre . . . . . . . . . (NUFORC) 11.41: Northern UFO Network . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (NUFON) 11.42: Omega Communications 11.43: ParaNet (Paranormal Network) Information Service . . . . (PARANET) 11.44: Pennsylvania Association for the Study of the Unexplained . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (PASU) 11.45: Pnet 11.46: Portland UFO Group, The . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (PUFOG) 11.47: Roundtown UFO Society 11.48: Royal Priest Research . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*(RPR) 11.49: Search for EXtraterrestrial Intelligence, The. . . . . . (SETI) 11.50: Sirian Rainbow Lodge . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*(SRL) 11.51: SKYNET 11.52: Socie'Te' Belge d'Etude des Phenomenes Spatiaux . . . . (SOBEPS) 11.53: Society for Scientific Exploration . . . . . . . . . . (SSE) 11.54: Society for the Investigation of the Unexplained, The . (SITU) 11.55: System Ready 11.56: Transcendental Communications A Division of LAMAT Research 11.57: UFO Contact Center International . . . . . . . . . . . (UFOCCI) 11.58: UFO Fllter Center . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (UFOFC) 11.59: UFO Information Retrieval Center . . . . . . . . . . . . (UFOIRC) 11.60: UFO Investigators League . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (UFOIL) 11.61: UFO, Paranormal and Conspiracy BBS, THE . . . . . . . .*(UFOPCBBS) 11.60: UFO Reporting and Information Service. . . . . . . . . . (UFORIS) 11.62: UFO Research Australia . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (UFORA) 11.63: UFO Study Group of Greater St. Louis 11.64: Ufology Research of Manitoba . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (UFOROM) 11.65: United Aerial Phenomena Agency . . . . . . . . . . . . . (UAPA) 11.66: Universal Articulate Interdimensional Understanding of Science (UNARIUS Academy of Sciences) . (UNARIUS) 11.67: Victorian U.F.O. Research Society Inc. . . . . . . . . . (VUFORS) Disclaimer ---------- FAQ Requests ------------ FAQ Suggestions --------------- 0.0: Whats New to the FAQ? ------------------------------ New informarion since last psoting: None - some information may be out of date. Due to lack of free time, I am no longer up keeping the faq, it has grown vary large and requires more time than I have to up keep it. If you are intrested in maintaining this faq, write me. To those who want to have information added or updated in the FAQ, please don't send it to me. I won't be adding it. Please accept my appologies about this. I still may post the faq every so often when I have the time to do so; however it won't have any new information it it. I don't have much time to read a.a.v. these days, I do manage to get on every one in a while, so if you post a request for the faq there, I may miss reading it. 0.1: About alt.alien.visitors --------------------------------- alt.alien.visitor is a Usenet discussion group available through internet. Currently a.a.v. is the only UFO related discussion group available on Usenet. It caters to a wide rage of UFO related discussion from New Age UFOlogy to Scientific UFOlogy. It currently receives around 36 posting daily. All comments by me are indicated by the square brackets[] 0.2: Posting to alt.alien.visitors -------------------------------------- The following idea was suggested by matthews_k@cubldr.colorado.edu and is taken from mwauford@UTKUX1.UTK.EDU (Melissa Wauford)'s "*** REC.ARTS.TV POSTING GUIDELINES ***". I have adapted it to fit alt.alien.visitors, and I feel that this is an excellent idea. I would recommend that you use this system when posting to alt.alien.visitors. alt.alien.visitors can be a controversial newsgroup with a wide variety of discussed topics. A few topics may generate more traffic than others and may contain subject matter related to UFOlogy that others wish to filter out or concentrate upon. In order to allow those who use rn or some other method of pre-selecting articles to filter out (or save away) postings about these heavy traffic subjects, an abbreviation scheme has been created. Please help out by starting your subject line with one of the following abbreviations when posting about these topics. For example: ~Subject: HOT - Dancing Aliens or ~Subject: OP: Grey finger snacks,(the trick is in how you fold them) New abbreviations will be added as needed. Send suggestions directly to me, and I'll add them to the list. Objections to any abbreviations should probably be posted so that a consensus may be reached. Old abbreviations will be deleted when no longer necessary. Suggested Abbreviations by matthews_k@cubldr.colorado.edu: by Fsdlk@acad3.alaska.edu ABD = Abduction information CE = Pertaining to UFO sightings and phenomena, Close Encounters, alien contact HA = Jokes & silliness HOT = Someone flaming someone else INV = Postings about alien invasions and conspiracies MISC = Other categories like Atlantis/Mu/Spacemen, etc... NA = New Age stuff NEWS = UFO related news, upcoming conventions. OP = Opinions REP = Repostings of older post like Lear, Cooper, etc.. SCI = Scientific (preferably not pseudo) findings on UFO related issues 0.3: People who post to alt.alien.visitors ---------------------------------------------- Readers and writers of a.a.v. are made up of: A) People that have had contact.(Rarely post... obvious reasons) B) Government paid disinformation people. (Poor to fair fiction) C) Questioning/Inquiring minds (post questions, do research, answer questions) D) Wanderers (Just passing through, make snide remarks if any) E) A few who think aliens are out there but haven't/won't come here. F) A few who think aliens are with us know but have had no contact. G) Aliens (Grey, life sucking, invader of utopia) H) Guys like me that just can't unsubscribe from this group. (It's just to much fun. Life looks darker and things aren't very clear. (guess this belongs in alt.consp....) But when all else falls through pull up a.a.v. and smile. Someone is always a little worse off than you are and here is one sure fired place to find one. I) People who are not contactees, or new-agers, or sceptics, but are simply interested in high-strangeness phenomenon of all sorts (and generally try not to post snide comments or be simple minded!) J) Humans from parallel dimensions who are trapped in ours. (Luckily, they come from one w/higher tech and brought their own spacefleet. Either that, or they have used our tech to build some things to fight the Grays with, say..Orion-class pulse engines (nuclear explosions for propulsion.)) :) anyone wishes to add their humor to this list please mail me, but keep it clean: Fsdlk@acad3.alaska.edu Main Source: rocko@ireland.NoSubdomain.NoDomain (Rick O'leary) Other Contributors: MATTHEWS_K@CUBLDR.Colorado.EDU (Kellie Matthews) wolfone@ccwf.cc.utexas.edu (Patrick Chester) 0.4: Common Sense Guidelines ------------------------------- When posting to any Usenet group please follow these general guidelines. (1) Do not post on subjects that clearly unrelated to the newsgroup. Take them to the appropriate news group for discussion. Example: Discussion of abortion, gun control, politics and other strictly non related UFO should not be posted on this news group. (2) Do not completely repost others peoples postings and then write your opinion about it. Selectively edit the the post to get the information you need from it to make your point. The standard symbol used to show information from another post is the ">". Example of what not to do: Repost a long section of material quoted from a previous article, followed by "I agree" or words to that effect. 0.5: Example Posting ----------------------- ~Newsgroups: alt.alien.visitors ~From: jonnY@BA.DOE.edu (John Doe) ~Subject: OP: Roswell Incident ~Date: Fri, 31 Apr 1992 16:54:39 GMT In article <1597O38cc.040316.26314>truth@less.Dis.Info.edu (Ima Lier) writes: >.. it was in 1936 when the UFO crashed at Roswell ... >Plus there were no witnesses!! Not a single person could be found >to bring forth testimony. According to my sources it happened in 1947 and lots of people saw it. How can you say... Etc. -JD Terminology and Definitions Used in UFOlogy ---------------------------------------------- 2.00: Astronomical Units (A.U.) ------------------------------ An A.U. is a measurement of space. One A.U. is the average distance of the earth from the sun, about 150 million km. 2.01: a.a.v. ------------ alt.alien.visitors One of the many Usenet discussion groups. 2:02: Close Encounters (CE) & Visual Sightings ---------------------------------------------- NL (nocturnal light) A simple visual sighting of a unidentified flying light seen at night. ND (nocturnal disc) A simple visual sighting of a unidentified flying extended or structured light source seen at night. DD (daylight disc) A simple visual sighting of a UFO seen during the day. Close Encounters of the first kind (CE1, CEI) As first defined by Hynek, a CE1 is an observation of a UFO within 150 yards. Close Encounters of the second kind (CE2, CEII) The finding of physical evidence that a alien craft or race exists. Example: A burn where the craft has landed or the finding of material of unknown makeup. Close Encounters of the third kind (CE3, CEIII) A visual sighting of an alien being or race. Close Encounters of the forth kind (CE4, CEIV) An abduction of an individual by an alien being or race. Close Encounters of the fifth kind (CE5, CEV) A direct contact or communication with alien being or race. Example: Billie Meier with the Pleiadians, U.S.Govt. with the Greys, or channeling. Main Source: JLS19@psuvm.psu.edu (Janet Smith) rutkows@ccu.umanitoba.ca (Chris Rutkowski) 2:03: Marfa Lights ------------------ Marfa lights are balls of lights that appear, change different colors and dance around in the air. These lights where named after the town that they have been appearing in, Marfa Texas. They have also been sited in other areas. Some theories as to what they are include Ball lighting, Car headlights, and Alien space ships. The last current sighting I'm aware of was Marfa Texas on September 1 1992. Main Source: Sightings, FOX Network airdate September 25, 1992 2:04: Men In Black (MIB) ------------------------ These are a group of individuals who are said to wear black suits and drive and fly around in unmarked black cars and helicopters. They go about threatening people who have claimed to have seen UFOs into not talking about what they witnessed. The very first occurrence of MIB was traced to a man named Albert K. Bender. He was the editor of a flying saucer publication called the "Space Review" In the October 1953 issue he placed an announcement stating that he had come across information that would solve the flying saucer mystery but they could not print it because they were ordered not to. They then ended the announcement warning others in saucer work to be "very cautious" they then stopped their publications. Later in an interview Bender stated that "three men wearing dark suits" had ordered him to stop publishing flying saucer material, and that he had complied with the order because he had been "scared to death" of them. He later published a book called "Flying Saucers and the Three Men in Black" Mains Source: "A Review of MIBS (Men In Black): A History". ParaNet File Number: 00171 Published 1991 by ParaNet Information Service Also see: Flying Saucers and the Three Men in Black by Albert K. Bender 2:05: Tectonic Strain Theory (TST) ---------------------------------- A theory of electromagnetic effects upon the human brain and/or the physical environment, such that all Forteana including UFOs, ghosts, ESP, sasquatch, and religious fervour can be explained as being caused by seismic activity generating electromagnetic radiation which in turn makes people think they are witnesses to an anomalous event. Alternatively, the EMM radiation can luminesce so that it appears as a UFO. Chief proponent: Michael Persinger. A variant is the "Earth Lights" hypothesis described by Paul Devereux. Main Source: rutkows@ccu.UManitoba.CA (Chris Rutkowski) 2:06 UFO ------ Unidentified Flying Object. Official term used by the Air Force. 2:07: UFOnauts -------------- A term used by the UFO community in reference to the alien abductors or extraterrestrials. 2:08: Unusual Ground Markings (UGM) ----------------------------------- A broad term which includes crop circles, "tripod marks", saucer nests, burn marks, etc. Main Source: rutkows@ccu.UManitoba.CA (Chris Rutkowski) 2:09: USAF ---------- United States Air Force 2:10: Zine ---------- magazine or newsletter pertaining to a specific subject. circlezine - Crop Circle publication ufozine - UFO publication Alien Races --------------------- These are often talked about in books, Publcations and on this discussion group. 3.00: Andromedans --------------- These are a non-physical race of purely awesome ancient angelic beings from the Andromeda galaxy. They ultimately are the spiritual force behind the Ashtar command and are the leaders behind the Pleiadians and our whole human branch of evolution! Not only that, but they are the guiding power behind at least one other completely different branch of evolution: The Cygnusian races - quiet, slimy, amphibian like creatures who come from planets in the constellation Cygnus. Again, the way the Andromeda galaxy beings are helping the beings in our own Milky Way galaxy grow, is a macrocosmic example of how the Pleiadians civilization is helping our Earth civilization grow. Source: Information given by pul@hardy.u.washington.edu (Arbaline) UFO Contact from the Pleiades, By Wendelle Stevens 3.01: Arcturus -------------- Members of Confederations of Humans The Arcturians are a very spiritual race that lives in a universe or reality of pure love. There seems to be a gateway of some sorts at this planet which transmits higher energies to our dimensional universe. Main Sources: A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 Information given by pul@hardy.u.washington.edu (Arbaline) The Prism of Lyra section 11.46: Royal Priest Research 3.02: Aryans (Blondes) ---------------------- Blond Nordic Humanoids who work with the greys. Said to be captured by the Reptoids and also have implants. They are said to have a tendency to switch their loyalties between the Reptoids and the Confederations of Humans. Main Sources: A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 3.03: Bllues (Star Warriors) ---------------------------- The Blues are said to have translucent skin, large almond shaped eyes and small of stature. The main issue of their teaching was PURSUE YOUR PASSION, follow your own way, do your own thing, don't be pressured into being anything but what and who you are. The information about the Blues comes from Robert Morningsky a Hopi/Apache dancer. According to Morningsky the first alien contact started about 1947 - 1948 with the Greys contacting the U.S. Government to form a treaty with them. Another body of Aliens arrived, called the Blues. The Blues advised the government not to deal with the greys saying it would only lead to disaster. They told the U.S. to follow your own path. They said they would would teach with peace and harmony if men would disarm and listen. The military said no deal. So they left, but a few decided to remain and stayed in Northern Mexico and Arizona and made a treaty with the Hopi Indians. These Aliens are known by the Hopi as Star Warriors. The greys started monitoring the Blues. So the Blues had to flee the reservation and go into hiding, a few of the Elders went with them. The Hopi legend is that there were two races, the children of the feather who came from the skies, and the children of the reptile who came from under the earth. The children of the reptile chased the Hopi Indians out of the earth, these evil under-grounders were also called two hearts. Main Source: Post from: dona@bilver.uucp (Don Allen) "FILE: Star Warriors",Forwarded from "contact" by Sande Van der Straten, to Cathy Emerson, Dated 23 Aug 1992, 19:29 Also See: American Indian Magic by Brad Steiger 3.04: Centaurian -------------- These are blond nordic types who come from Alpha Centauri. They like the Pleiadians seek to help us grow spiritually, but they don't take as active a role as the other races, although they do and have made contacts with select people on Earth. Main Source: Information given by pul@hardy.u.washington.edu (Arbaline) UFO Contact from the Pleiades, By Wendelle Stevens 3.05: Confederation of Humans (Intergalactic Confederation) ----------------------------------------------------------- This is more often referred to as the "Intergalactic Confederation", headed by the Ashtar Command. It consists of an organization of alien groups born out of positive energy, that are helping the human race along and desire to protect them. Includes: Vega, Arcturus, Sirius, Pleiades, Lyrians, DALs and Centaurians. Main Sources: A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 pul@hardy.u.washington.edu (Arbaline) The Prism of Lyra section 11.46: Royal Priest Research UFO Contact from the Pleiades, By Wendelle Stevens 3.06: DALs -------- This is a race of nordic types who come from what is called the DAL Universe. They are a branch of the Lyrians and are very advanced technically and spiritually; about 300-1000 years ahead of the Pleiadians. They are helping the Pleiadians in a very similar manner to which the Pleiadians are helping us. Main Source: Information given by pul@hardy.u.washington.edu (Arbaline) UFO Contact from the Pleiades, By Wendelle Stevens 3.07: Greys ----------- This is the most commonly identified alien race in UFOlogy. Their are many different views, stories and theories regarding them ranging from the different New Age views to the different Scientific, and conspiracy views. Greys as presented by the Scientific Community: The Greys are the most commonly described race by abduction victims. In this view they are considered a race with an unknown motives, and agendas. They seem to be abducting, studying, testing and using various individuals for their one unclear reasons. Abductions and Current Theories Greys as presented by the New Age Movement: In the new age movement the Greys are often associated as an evil race, or a race with bad energy. They are often associated with many other races, such as the Reptoids and their motives are known. Greys as presented by Different Conspiracy Theories The different conspiracy theories are often a mix of the scientific and new age views. The standard conspiracy base states that the Greys crashed one or more of their space ships and they were found by the U.S. Government. The Government them makes a secret treaty with the Greys allowing them to abduct humans in exchange for their technology. The conspiracy theories often end with the Greys not keeping their part of the deal. will try and include some of the different conspiracy theories when I have more time to research them in detail Their are descriptions of several types of Greys: they are all humanoid in appearance, a head, main body, two arms, hands, legs, and feet. 1: The most commonly seen grey is around two to four feet tall, very slender and delicate looking, small beings and light weight, extremely penetrating black slanted eyes with no pupils, almost vestigial mouth and nose, a very large head with a pointed chin. The skin color varies from dark grey to light grey, tan to tanish grey, white to pale white. They have no hair on their bodies. 2: Another commonly seen Grey is described similarly as above, except their usually six inches taller, and seem to give the orders. A variation of this same described individual is: same as above except eyes like big black buttons and are rounded. 3: Another type of Grey are the small robot like beings, stocky and little, with smooth rounded hat on top, with dark deep set holes for eyes and a round O shaped mouth, square breastplate with concentric circles on it, smell like burnt match heads, mushroom grey skin. These Greys are often said to act like security guards. Other variations are described as Reptilian like with claws an preying mantis like. There have also been many report of cross breeds that are not exactly human and not exactly Greys. Main Sources: Secret Life, by David M. Jacobs Communion, by Whitley Strieber A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 Also See: Missing Time, by Budd Hopkins Intruders, by Budd Hopkins Bashar: Blueprint for Change. A Message from Our Future, by Darryl Anka and Luana Ewing 3.08: Lyrians ----------- This is the very ancient parent race from which our entire branch of human or humanoid races emerged, including all the nordic types, the Orions, and even the Greys. Quite warlike in the infancy of their civilization, they gradually improved their ways and are now technically and spiritually at about the level of the Pleiadians. Main Source: Information given by pul@hardy.u.washington.edu (Arbaline) The Prism of Lyra section 11.46: Royal Priest Research UFO Contact from the Pleiades, By Wendelle Stevens 3.09: Orion Empire (Orion forces) --------------------------------- The "Orions" are made up of two opposed races. The "Council of Light" was one based at the star system Betelgeuse, and the equally powerful evil Orions were based at the star system Rigel. The Orions took over lots of planets back in our galaxy's less spiritual days but were always balanced by the Intergalactic Confederation. The conquering part of Orion empire was defeated 200,000 years ago by the Intergalactic Confederation, and they haven't been a threat to Earth since. They are presently getting ready to "transform into the 4th dimension" just as we of Earth are. In fact, some people on Earth are reincarnated Orions who are here to integrate their negativity and hence allow both our worlds to ascend. Main Sources: Information given by pul@hardy.u.washington.edu (Arbaline) EL*AN*RA: the Healing of Orion, By Solara Antara Amaa-Ra Bashar: Blueprint for Change. A Message from Our Future, by Darryl Anka and Luana Ewing The Prism of Lyra section 11.46: Royal Priest Research 3.10: Pleiadians ---------------- The Pleiadians are a collective of extraterrestrials from the star system Pleiades. They are also from various times in our future, starting from 500 years from now to millions of years from now. The Pleiadian culture is ancient and was "seeded" from another universe of love long before Earth was created. They have formed a tremendous society which operates with love, with ideas and ideals that we are yet unfamiliar with. The Pleiadians started a project to contact and inspire earth humans to take back their power and create a better reality for themselves. They are here as ambassadors from another universe to help Earth through her transition from the third dimension to the fourth dimension and to assist each of us in our personal endeavors of awakening, remembering and knowing. As this project has become more successful, more ETs have joined the group, some from other systems. The group later changed its name from Pleiadians to the Pleiadians Plus. The Pleiadians say that their reasons for contacting us is that there is a chance of tyranny in the future and they are coming back to inspire us as much as possible so we will take charge of creating our own reality and change the future. They teach a very empowering form of personal and social metaphysics, with love and clarity. The Pleiadians speak as a collective and there are no individuals identified. They do not appear in physical form although they say they can. They say it is safer to come through the channel, and it does not attract as much attention. Billie Meier's Contact from the Pleiades Billie Meier was contacted over 130 times between 1976 and 1982 by a female named Samjese who said she was from the star system Pleiades. She was the first to telepathically contact Meier and tell him where to go for the first physical contact. Meier had indepth conversations with Samjese. The contact notes are published in following four books and are out of print: UFO ... Contact from the Pleiades Vol I & II Photo Journals (Vol I is in its second printing.) UFO ... Contact from the Pleiades Prilimary Investigation Report UFO ... Contact from the Pleiades Supplementary Investigation Report Message From the Pleiades Vol 1 & 2 Light Years There are 4 videos available on the Pleiades case. Contact $59. The Beamship Trilogy $99. The videos are available from: Genesis III Publishing, P.O. Drawer JJ, Munds Park, AZ 86017 see: The Pleiades Project There is also a book available called Bringers of the Dawn - Teachings from the Pleiadians by Barbara Marciniak. They also have 2 to 3 hundred tapes available. Main source: Information given by Don_-_Showen@cup.portal.com Connecting Link Magazine Pleiadian article, Channeled by Barbara Marciniak Also See: Out on a Limb, by Shirley MacLaine 3.11: Sirius ------------- Members of Confederations of Humans They are a watery, dreamy race who are basically an evolved version of dolphins and whales, somewhat. They are said to live in the Christ consciousness, and are in a solar system very linked with our own in a psychic manner. They too play a role in helping Earth, but they are doing it from a more subtle standpoint, like through the cetaceans in our seas. Source: Main Source: A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 Information given by pul@hardy.u.washington.edu (Arbaline) The Rays and the Initiations, by Alice Bailey Also See: The Prism of Lyra section 11.46: Royal Priest Research 3.12: Reptoids --------------- A reptilian race from Draco bent on conquest, They are said to be controling the greys by means of an implant, the same one that the gray are implanting into humans. They are also said to be the master minds behind the abduction plans. Their master plan involves using the newly created 'Half-breeds' with implants to defeat the Confederations of Humans. The Reptoids also use humans as food. this remind you of the movie V? Main Source: A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 3.13: Vega ---------- Members of Confederations of Humans Main Source: A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 Abductions and Current Theories ----------------------------------- 4.00: About Abductions ---------------------- There are many people who believe they have been abducted by UFOnauts. These abduction victims often experience memory loss and "missing time". some of them have been able to recall their abductions from memory and others have recalled their abductions by the aid of hypnosis. Often these encounters involve being taken aboard an alien craft and examined by the UFOnauts and put through a variety of physical and mental procedures. Then the individuals are returned. Many of the abduction victims has shown signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Some of the major researchers who have studied the abduction field include Budd Hopkins, David Jacobs, John Mach, Philip Klass, and Jenny Randles. There are several groups with distinct opinions. The dyed-in-the-wool Skeptics, who who don't believe it. Others who are passing no verdict, but are still examining the evidence. Those who believe due to the similarities of the abduction testimonies. Those who claim to have information through means such as channeling. Those who claim to have had first-person experiences, with automatic conscious recall. Those who claim to have had first-person experiences, with recall under hypnotic regression. The opinions of some skeptics such as Klass believe that the hypnotists themselves are leading the abduction victims unknowingly into believing that they have had an abduction experience. The skeptics believe that the the media has been saturated so much with the abduction material that when people having nightmares or people who believe that they have experienced the "missing time" are put under hypnosis, they draw upon what they have seen in the media to fulfill the expectations of the hypnotist and causes themselves to be put trough the trauma for that reason. They say the nightmares are often caused by the sleeping disorder narcolepsy, and the "missing time" is not an uncommon experience and is caused when the mind is preoccupied by other matters. They often give the advice to go to clinical doctors, and not to contact an abductionist. Other researchers such as Jacobs and Hopkins believe that there is something physical causing the abduction experiences. Hobkins has stated that he believes that the abduction are real and that the recounts of the abductions are to similar to each other to be anything but the truth. Jacobs takes a slightly different approach, he has been categorizing all the accounts and trying to find patterns in the testimonies. Through this method he come up with new more indepth theories regarding the abductions. The Channelers believe that the abductions are part of a battle between good energy forces and evil energy forces. Reptoids, Greys and Pleiadians There people on the net who believe they have had personal experiences with Alien contacts or abductions. Some have posted accounts of their experiences. Many others decline to post due to attacks by skeptics. There has been possible material evidence of UFOs or Alien contacts. There are abundant material traces, even excepting those confiscated by the military. Material traces include burned grass and earth where UFOs have landed, UFOs shown on radar tapes, UFOs on film and in photos. Bodily traces on abductees include scoop-marks in the flesh, incisions, burns, apparent radiation exposure, bruises, inflammation, etc. Whether any of these is considered *evidential*, however, is a subjective value call. For anyone who is interested in abduction help call: Bill Knell Director of Island Skywatch (718)591-1854 (New York) He can get you in touch with the right people in your area and has a lot of videos, tapes and books on UFOs and abductions. He is also a very experienced researcher/investigator. Main Sources: UFO-Abductions: A Dangerous Game, by Philip Klass Secret Life, by David M. Jacobs Communion, by Whitley Strieber dfs30@DUTS.ccc.amdahl.com (Denise Solis) A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 Also See: Missing Time, by Budd Hopkins Intruders, by Budd Hopkins Alien Abductions: Mystery Solved by Jenny Randiles alt.alien.visitors Frequently Asked Questions Other related groups: alt.paranet.ufo This FAQ was last updated: 3/18/93 (New Additions: No new revisions) It currently takes up 151k (around 78 printed pages) in all Line width is about 75 char. (Part 2 of 4) UFOlogists -------------- 5:00: Hopkins, Bud ------------------ Bud Hopkins graduated from Oberlin college. He is also a painter and sculptor. He has been investigating UFO report for the lat 12 years. Bud Hopkins c/o Random House 201 E. 50th Street New York, NY 10022 5:01: Jacobs, Dr David ---------------------- David Jacobs is an Associate Professor of History at temple University. He has worked with over 300 UFO abduction witnesses. He works closely with a number of other abduction researchers including Budd Hopkins. Dr. Jacobs moderates an abduction conference on ParaNet, and is accessible via their dial-up BBS node (303-431-8797) or on Internet through a list server. ParaNet Dr. David Jacobs Department of History Temple University Philadelphia, Pa 19122 5.02: Howe, Linda Moulton ----------------------- Producer, director, writer, etc. of films, videos, and scripts, including "A Strange Harvest", a documentary on the 'cattle mutilation' phenomenon (and a book, "An Alien Harvest"). She is the "concept" person for the Fox TV show "Sightings" (credited at the end of each show.) Linda Moulton Howe Productions 3208 East Fremont Dr. Littleton, CO 80122 Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 5:03: Klass, Philip J. ---------------------- For thirty-five years a senior editor with Aviation Week and Space Technology magazine, is recognized as the world's leading skeptical authority in Unidentified Flying Objects and has written three books on the subject. Klass, a graduate electrical engineer, is a founding Fellow of the Committeee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal. He was honored in 1973 for his accuracy as a techjournalist by being named a Fellow at the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers. Main Source: The about the author paragraph inUFO-Abductions: A Dangerous Game, by Philip Klass, C1988 5:04: Marciniak, Barbara J. --------------------------- Barbara J. Marciniak is an internationally known trance channel from North Carolina. She began channeling in 1988. The strength and purity of the message she is bringing very quickly captured the hearts of many seekers looking to be all that they can be. Barbara has channeled at various Expos and for groups across the United States, in Peru and in Germany. You may contact Barbara at: Bold Connections Connecting Link Magazine P. O. Box 6521, 9392 Whitneyville Rd. Raleigh, NC 27628. Alto, MI. 49302-9694 5:05: Randles, Jenny -------------------- Jenny Randles 37 Hasthbank Road Stockport, Cheshire SK3 0UP 5.06: Stringfield, Leonard H. ----------------------------- Long-time researcher and author of a number of UFO crash/retrieval books, which provide excellent source material. Formerly Director of International UFO research organization CRIFO (Civilian Research, Interplanetary Objects - a large UFO organization of the mid-1950's) 1953-57, published "Orbit", the CRIFO monthly newsletter. Served in USAAC 5th AF in intellence and counter-intelligence unit in WWII (Pacific theater); worked cooperatively with USAF (as civilian) in 1954-57 to screen UFO reports in Ohio/Kentucky/Indiana area; Public Relations Advisor for NICAP, 1957-1970; served on MUFON board of directors, currently Research Specialist (crash/retrieval) for MUFON. Leonard H. Stringfield 4412 Grove Avenue Cincinnati, Ohio 45227, USA Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 5.07: Vallee, Jacques --------------------- Longtime UFO researcher, prolific writer, and computer scientist. He was a leader of (and later retreated from) the "fairie" explainations of UFO's (that is, that whatever they were, they were from the same source as legends about supernatural, "magical" creatures) in the 1970's, and has more recently written that extraterrestrial-only explainations for UFO's may be biasing inquiry. Vallee, Jacques 1550 California St. #6L San Franciscom CA 94109 Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) UFO Projects & Theories & Controversies -------------------------------------------- 6.00: Aurora Project or "deep black" projects ---------------------------------------------- The "Black Projects" are governmental projects that are considered technological secrets. These can range from laser and particle beams to top secret aircraft. The "Aurora Project" is the name given to one of these types of projects by the industry experts involving two new types of reported aircraft. These aircraft where observed in the south west US and are said to have been developed at highly classified government facilities in the Nevada desert. There are two types of advanced aircraft reported. One is nick named the "Pulser" aircraft. There have been many sights of this aircraft by several different witnesses. When sighted it has repetitively been described as "A high-speed aircraft characterized by a very loud, deep, rumbling engine noise (1-2 Hz pulse rate) reminiscent of heavy-lift rockets." The smoke trail of the aircraft is described as being segmented and in a linked sausage shape. (Or another good example would be to look at one side of your coat zipper, un-zipped, with the teeth facing you) It is also described as a high-altitude aircraft that crossed the sky at extremely high speeds. Both ground based and airborne observers have reported it to be seen flying at altitudes above 50,000 ft. observers have reported see the aircraft as a single bright light that seldom changed direction, however speed changes where observed. One observer estimated that it covered 350 miles in 6 minutes. (3500 miles/hr) This this aircraft may indeed exist. There has been research in to what are called Pulsed Detonation Engines (PED's) also refereed to as Pulsed Detonation Wave Engines. These are different type of engine than the pulse jet engines, which is already publicly know, and has been tested in aircraft. The PED's are said to be in laboratory and computer analysis level of development (reported oct of 91) The PED's exhaust emission produces smoke trails that closely match the pulser aircraft. Simulations of theses engines are said to be able to propel large aircraft in the "Mach 0.2-3.0 flight regime" How PED's work: PED's use shock waves created in a detonation to compress the fuel-oxidizer mixture prior to combustion. A cylinder chamber designed to support the detonation is constructed with a flat forward end which makes up the thrust wall. Air along with fuel is fed into the engine from behind the thrust-wall. The detonation wave created travels forward to the thrust wall at about Mach 4 and compresses the fuel-air mixture, promotes supersonic combustion and causes a pressure rise in the engine. The wave then strikes the thrust wall and rebounds accelerating the combustion products towards the nozzle. Some of the products are ejected by the wave to the outside air-stream through the air inlet openings creating a toroidal vortex out side the engine. Then the cycle repeats. The said advantages of this type of engine are: * Theoretically a higher fuel efficiency than a "constant pressure engine" * Engines can be produced in many sizes and thrust outputs from a few inches in diameter at a thrust of several pounds to larger one that can output in the thousands of pounds range. * They have high thrust to weight ratio (ie.lighter engine, more thrust) * They are mechanically simple, and have few moving parts. * They could operate in or out of the atmosphere using fuel oxidizers. There is very little information on the other reported aircraft. It is reported as "A triangular-shaped, quiet aircraft". This craft has been seen by many observers and flying with several F-117 stealth aircraft. Main Sources: Aviation Week & Space Technologies, (Oct 1, 90 pp20-23) & (oct 28, 91 pp68-69) Also See: Aviation Week & Space Technologies note: one of these dates is a December 24, 1990 pg. 41-44 couple days off, on the actual June 20, 1991 pg. 20-21 magazine date. March 9, 1992 pg. 66-67 May 11, 1992 pg. 62-63 6.02: NASA Footage September 12th 1992 -------------------------------------- Space Ice or an alien craft dodging a missile. That's the big debate on the footage taken by an unmanned camera on the 13th flight of OV-103 space shuttle Discovery. One sidec says that it is space Ice accelerated by the space shuttles thrusters. The other side says the excelleration of some the objects don't follow the correct paths don't match physics. They speculate its a alien craft dodging a Starwars missile. Main source: Sightings, FOX Network, airdate September 25, 1992 6.03: Planetoid (Wormwood) -------------------------- Beyond Pluto astronomers believe there is a ring of ice chunks circling the solar system 37 to 59 A.U. from the sun. They have called the ice belt the Kuiper belt. Beyond that astronomers say there is a similarly composed Oort cloud which forms a sphere around our planetary system that stretches two light years in distance. A tiny red spot of light was recorded in hawaii in October of 92, which is thought to be the first component of the Kuiper belt ever observed. The object was named 1992 QB1. It is about 200 km across and 5.1 billion km away from the sun (41.2 a.u.). The object is fairly red, suggesting a surface rich in organics. The current position is, for 0h UT on September 15, 1992: 0h 00.09+0d 01'.7 (2000.0). It is moving retrograde at only 3" per hour. David Jewitt and Jane Luu discovered it using the University of Hawaii's 2.2-meter telescope on Mauna Kea. They have been searching for such an object for the last five years. The first images were secured August 30, but just as with the discovery of Pluto in 1930 the discovery was kept "under wraps" for awhile to allow a better assessment. Jewitt believes it to be one of the larger members of the Kuiper belt. Jewitt says that it will take two months to confirm the object. Another theory involving the planetoid comes to us from channelers. It is a hollowed out body that was moved here by the Reptoids, in order to transport an army of Grays or Reptoids. I'm not sure which, I haven't had a chance to research this in-depth It is now parked outside the orbit of Pluto. It is currently being used as a base by the Reptoids. Then there is also the theory that the planetoid may be the star that is mentioned in the Bible as "Wormwood" (also translated as "bitterness"); which when the "third angel" in the book of Revelation blew his trumpet, fell to the earth and poisoned one third of the earths waters. Another interesting fact is that "chernobyl" (as in the Nuclear power plant in "Russia" that had a meltdown) in Ukranian also means Wormwood. Main Source: "Beyond Pluto" by MichaaelD. Lemonick, p. 59, Time Magazine Sep. 28, 92 "#Object beyond Pluto", Compuserve article #110734 S14/News/Current Events by Roger Sinnott, 14-Sep-92 A Cosmic Awareness Channel from "Revelations of Awareness" Issue # 371 Bible, Revelation chapter 8 Verses 10 & 11 6.04: Project Blue Book ----------------------- On Sep 30 ,1947 Lt General Twining of ACM expressed his opinion that there was sufficient substance in reports to warrant a study on UFOs. On Dec. 23,1947 Project Sign was established to collect, collate, evaluate, and disseminate all information concerning UFO sightings and phenomena. Project sign completed it evaluations in Feb of 1949 and concluded "No definite and conclusive evidence is yet available that would prove or disprove the existence of these UFOs as real aircraft of unknown and unconventional configuration." Project Sign was changed to Project Grudge on Dec.16, 1948. Project Grudge recommended that the investigation and study of UFO reports be reduce in scope. In early 1950 UFO reports by the public increased. This prompted Project Grudge to be changed to Project Blue Book in march of 1952. Project Blue Book goals were to find out: 1: To find an explanation for all the reported sighting of UFO's. 2: To determine if the UFO posed any security threat to the United States. 3: To determine if UFO's exhibit any advanced technology which the U.S. could Utilize. When the project ended the Air Force concluded: 1: There is no evidence that any UFOs are "extraterrestrial vehicles" 2: No UFO has ever given any indication of a threat to the national security. 3: There is no evidence that UFO's represent technological developments or principals beyond present-day scientific knowledge. You can get the project Blue Book papers from Any Federal Repository which has copies of National Archives material (there are various scattered around the country). Or, you can go to the National Archives in Washington, DC. They're on microfilm, like the Census records that genealogists use. more information see the below sources Main Source: Project Blue Book: The Top Secret UFO Findings Revealed, By Brad Steiger, 1976 sheaffer@netcom.com (Robert Sheaffer) 6.05: Roswell Crash Incident ---------------------------- The Roswell Incident started with sightings of UFOs on June 24, 1947. In July 2, of the sane year Mac Brazel heard a loud crash. The next day he went out Horseback riding with a neighbor and came upon a field with debris scattered about. The debris field was 3/4 of a mile long and 300 feet wide. It was oriented in a northwest to southeast direction. There was a gouge in the northwest side of the debris field that was 500 feet long and 10 feet wide. The debris on the field mostly consisted of I-beams and parchment like, paper thin pieces of metal material. The material was very light in weight, a dull gray in color, and most pieces were 6 to 7 inches in length. Some pieces that were even thinner that paper could not be broken in half, cut or burned. Mac Brazel collected several pieces of the debris and went back to his ranch. On July 6, Brazel went into Roswell to report what he had seen and to show a piece of the debris to sheriff Wilcox. The sheriff decided to call the local air base. During this time Frank Joyce called in from the local radio station to see if anything newsworthy was happening around town. Brazel gave him the information about what he had found. Major Jesse A. Marcel and a few other military personal arrived from the base only a few minutes after the sheriff had finished talking to the people at the base. Brazel and the military personal left and went back to the Ranch. The next morning (July 7) they went to the crash sight. The military retrieved some of the debris and returned to Roswell. On July 8, the military came back and sealed off the area, They took Brazel into custody. That same day they found a second crash sight two and 1/2 miles southeast of the first. Barney Barnett and 4 archaeologists had stumbled onto the new sight a few minutes before the military had gotten there. At the sight was found a "pretty good sized metallic dull gray object" and 4 small alien bodies. They were 4 to 5 feet tall, with large pair shaped heads, small bodies and skinny arms and legs. They had two large eyes, no ears and no hair. Their skin was pinkish grey and leathery. They were wearing a one piece grey suits. The civilians were escorted out of the area when the military arrived. On July 9th the military escorted Brazel to the radio station , there he told Frank Joyce that he saw a weather balloon. He left again with the military and didn't get back to his ranch until around July 15. Later when asked about what had happened Brazel said he had given a oath and could not talk about it. The Incident remained closed and the public and UFO research organizations at large accepted the weather balloon story until 1970 when Jesse A. Marcel broke the silence and told his part in the story. Main source: UFO Crash at Roswell by Kevin D. Randle & Donald R. Schmitt Published 1991 by Avon Books UFO Movies, Documentaries and TV Programs -------------------------------------------- = 7.00: TV Programs ------------ 7.01: E. T. Monitor (the Keystone Inspirational Network) -------------------------------------------------------- - A program that originates from Pennsylvania, it has a pre-recorded and a live section. The person who runs it sells packets of books by mail-order. He likes to think that he is presenting irrefutable proof not only of the existence of UFOs but also of the Government's Conspiracy to keep them secret and frequently features people like Randall Terry. Main Source: COSJOAA@YALEVM.BITNET 7.02: Arthur C. Clark's Mysterious World (Discovery channel) ---------------------------------------------------------- - an early 1980's half-hour show hosted by the man himself. The show was similar to "In Search Of", in theme and content, a few of which covered UFO's. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.03: Hard Copy (??) -------------------- - Belgian UFO's, 1990 - more European 7.04: In Search Of (A&E) ---------------------- - a late 1970's half-hour show, currently in syndication (on A&E, right now), hosted by Leonard Nimoy. Each show took on a different unusual phenomenon, and gave a thumbnail sketch of the story of it. The show's format was decidedly non-sceptical, with lines like "could it be that <'believer' side>?" and "some believe that ". UFO-related shows include "UFO", "UFO Australia", "UFO Captives", "Earth Visitors", and several others, along with various non-UFO things -- Loch Ness Monster, Bigfoot, Killer Bees, Atlantis, Reincarnation, DB Cooper, Shroud of Turin, and some fairly mundane things - Tornados, Volcanos, and Earthquakes. The Fox network show "Sightings" is very similar in theme, but often devotes significantly less time to a given subject. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.05: National Geographic (PBS) ------------------------------- - English Crop Circles, 1991 7.06: sightings (FOX) --------------------- - Crop circles 1992 - Mexico video Sightings, Sept 11, 1992 - NASA Shuttle UFO/(debated Ice chunk), July? 1992 7.07: Unsolved Mysteries (NBC) ------------------------------ - Eupen, Belgium UFO, 1991 - Cash/Landrum UFO, 1990 - 1965 Kecksburg, PA UFO, 1990 - Widthville, W VA UFO, 1992 = 7.08: UFO Videos, Movies, Documentaries ----------------------------------------- NI: The Bermuda Triangle ------------------------ - (1975) Based on Charles Berlitz's book of the same name. Something of a rambling discourse, which touches on the Bermuda Triangle, UFO's, the "Philadelphia Experiment". (A later "Nova" episode of the same name answers a lot of the BT stuff.) Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.09: Chariots of the Gods ------------------------ - (1974) based on Eric von Daniken's book. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.10: Close Up -------------- - interview w/ two Rhode Island UFO enthusiasts 885-0366, 1992 MUFON Box 1122, Davisville, RI 02854 7.11: Communion --------------- -Based off the book Communion bu Whitley Strieber 7.12: Disappearance of Flight 412 ------------------------------- - (1974, non-documentary) Glenn Ford as a USAF officer who stumbles across a secret USAF project to study UFO's. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.13: Endangered Species ---------------------- - (1982, non-documentary) Robert Urich stumbles across the cattle-mutilation phenomenon, and a secret government unit studying it. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.14: Hangar 18 ------------- - (1980, non-documentary) NASA studies a crashed UFO at "Hangar 18", which malign governmental forces wish to destroy. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.15: Intruders --------------- - CBS miniseries June? 1992, Based off Budd Hopkins book Intruders 7.16: Mysteries from Beyond Earth ------------------------------- - (1975) rambling documentary of UFOs, witchcraft, Bermuda Triangle, psychic healing, etc... Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.17: UFO ------- - (1956) the first UFO documentary, including real UFO footage from the early 1950's. A good introduction into the UFO phenomenon up until that time. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.18: UFOs are Real ----------------- - (1979) Well-above-average compilation of UFO film and photos, along with some additional information, e.g. the 1973 Coyne helicopter encounter, Gordon Cooper's letter to the UN in 1973, Billy Meier, and interviews with Wendell Stevens, Bruce Macabee, Stanton Friedman, Ted Phillips, Jesse Marcel (and the major points of the Roswell crash), Travis Walton, Betty Hill, Marjorie Fish, and James Harder. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 7.19: UFO Coverup Live ---------------------- - UFO film from Guatemala, 1988 (Note from plw@ssd.ray.com: most convincing footage I've seen) 7.20: UFO Documentary --------------------- - Jesse Marcel interview, 1982 7.21: UFO Incident, The ----------------------- - NBC Oct 20, 1975, - the Betty Hill abduction story Based on the book "Interrupted Journey: Two lost hours aboard a flying saucer" by John Fuller 7.22: UFO, The Films Prove It ----------------------------- -A melange of television tapes, 1992 7.23: Visitors from the Unknown ----------------------------- - (1991) A CBS documentary on several abductions, including the 1975 Travis Walton case, the 1980 Alan Godfrey case, and the 1988 John Salter (and his son) case. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) UFO Magazines and Publications (UFOzines) --------------------------------------------- 8.00: The Circular ------------------ 58 Kings Rd., West End, Woking, Surrey GU24 9LW, England 8.01: The Cerealogist --------------------- 20 Paul St., Frome, Somerset, BA11 1DX, England 8.02: Connecting Link Magazine ------------------------------ Connecting Link Magazine 9392 Whitneyville Rd. Alto, MI. 49302-9694 8.03: CONTINUUM --------------- The official news magazine for ParaNet and MICAP. It is published quarterly and provides thought-provoking information and articles written by leading UFOlogists. This magazine provides global insight and reflects material carried over the world-wide ParaNet Information Service network. Subscriptions are $18.00/year and are available by sending checks for U.S. funds to: ParaNet, Box 172, Wheat Ridge, CO 80034-0172. 8.04: The Crop Watcher --------------------- 3 Selborne Court, Tavistock Close, Romsey, Hampshire, SO517TY, England 8.05: Earth ----------- 61 Ran elagh, Ave., Bradford, BD10 0HF, UK. 8.06: The Electronic Journal of the Astronomical Society of the Atlantic ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Electronic Journal of the Astronomical Society of the Atlantic (EJASA) is published monthly by the Astronomical Society of the Atlantic, Incorporated. The ASA is a non-profit organization dedicated to the advancement of amateur and professional astronomy and space exploration, as well as the social and educational needs of its members. ASA membership application is open to all with an interest in astronomy and space exploration. Members receive the Journal of the ASA and the Astronomical League's REFLECTOR magazine. Members may also purchase discount subscriptions to ASTRONOMY and SKY & TELESCOPE magazines. For information on membership, you may contact the Society at any of the following addresses: Astronomical Society of the Atlantic (ASA) c/o Center for High Angular Resolution Astronomy (CHARA) Georgia State University (GSU) Atlanta, Georgia 30303, U.S.A. Phone: (404) 264-0451 leave your address and/or receive the latest Society news. Internet: asa@chara.gsu.edu Modem: ASA BBS: (404) 564-9623, 300/1200/2400 Baud. Back issues of the EJASA are also available from anonymous FTP at: chara.gsu.edu (131.96.5.29) 8.07: The Faithist Journal -------------------------- Kosmon Publishing 2324 Suffock Avenue Kingman, Arizona 86401 C. Benfield (President) Kasandra Kares (Editor) Publication is The Faithist Journal Founded in 1970 A non-profit organization which publishes "The Faithist Journal" (Bi-Monthly), magazines and books dealing with New Age topics, including UFOs. 8.08: Focus ----------- William L. Moore Publications & Research See: Fair Witness Project, Inc. 4219 West Olive Avenue Suite #247 Burbank, California 91505 Williarn L. Moore 213-463-0542 Publishing entity for Antares Publishing, The Fair Witness Project, Inc., and "Focus" magazine (which specializes in UFOs, New Age, Metaphysical, and Occult research; offers a substantial listing of books, government document reprints, papers, pamphlets, back issues of George Van Tassel's "Proceedings of the College of Universal Wisdom" newsletter, research files, folios, back issues of "Focus" (the Fair Witness Project newsletter), cassette tapes, and video tapes for sale.Discounts on various items are available to booksellers and other qualifie buyers."Focus" subscribers are entitled to a 25% discount on all items 8.09: Fortean Times ------------------- 1 Shoebury Road, London E6 2AQ UK. 8.10: Inner Light ----------------- Inner Light Publications Box 753 New Brunswick, New Jersey 08903 Publications Timothy Green Beckley (Publisher & Editor) Publication is Inner Light A diverse entity which publishes numerous UFO-related books, periodicals, tapes, etc., "UFO Review" magazine and the monthly "Inner Light" magazine; also sponsors numerous UFO conferences and symposiums throughout the United States. 8.11: International UFO Library Magazine ---------------------------------------- 11684 Ventura Blvd. #708 Studio City, CA 91604. 8.12: Magonia ------------- 5 James Terrace, London SW14 8HB, UK. 8.13: Orvotron Newsletter ------------------------- orvotron bi-monthly newsletter Solinus and Kortron We are pleased to send a "Love Copy" of the most current newsletter to anyone you think will be interested. Just pass your friend's name and address on to us and we will mail out the issue compliments of you. Back issues contain much information which is still relevant and may provide some clarity on subjects discussed in subsequent newsletters. Love donations (which should be made payable to Judith A. Wells) are greatly appreciated and go to Spirit's work to create Heaven on Earth. A subscription also entitles you to log-on the Spirit Bulletin Board Service, a computer/modem system with files on alternate energy, UFO/extraterrestrial happenings, politics, science, medical information, the conspiracy and much more. The files are updated frequently and we encourage you to use and contribute to this "library at your fingertips". You may access this information 24 hours a day by calling via computer 1-704-297-5973. For a year's subscription (six bimonthly issues) and userstatus on Spirit BBS please send $30.00 (USA) or $40.00 (all other countries) in check or money order (no cash please) made payable to: Judith A. Wells Phone - (704) 297-2342 Route 2, Box 309B FidoNet - 1:379/703 Vilas, NC 28692 BBS - 704-297-5973 , 8.14: Ovni Presence ------------------- CP 342, CH-1800, Vevey 1, Switzerland. 8.15: Revelations of Awareness ------------------------------ "Revelations of Awareness" published by Cosmic Awareness Communications (CAC). Revelations of Awareness is a Newsletter that covers UFO as they relate to channeling and the New Age movement. All the information given in the newsletter is information recorded from channeling sessions. The format of of the news letter begins with a question asked of the Cosmic Awareness, then replies are given by the Awareness through the rest of the news letter starting out with the phrase "This Awareness indicates..." The following Statement appears at the top of every Issue: Cosmic Awareness is the force that expressed Itself through Jesus of Nazareth, the Buddha, Krishna, Mohammed, Edgar Cayce and other great avatars who served as 'Channels' for the 'Heavenly Father' and who speaks again today as the world begins to enter the 'New Age' of spiritual consciousness and awareness. Since 1963 Cosmic Awareness has been communicating through carefully trained channels. This information is for those who desire to help in bringing in the new age. Throughout the thousands of 'Readings' given through these various channels, Cosmic Awareness tells us not to believe anything, but to question, explore, doubt, and discover for yourself, through your own channel what is the truth. Cosmic Awareness will only 'indicate' and 'suggest'. Neither C.A.C or any of the Interpreters is responsible for anything Cosmic Awareness states in any of these readings, nor does C.A.C. or the Interpreters necessarily agree with the statements of Cosmic Awareness. The interpreters interpret the energies as they see them in trance levels and are not personally responsible for what is said. This is entirely the responsibility of the editor. Members of C.A.C. are invited to send in questions of general interest to ask Awareness for possible publication in this newsletter. Paul Shockley, Interpreter. The Revelations of Awareness comes out every three weeks The memberships which are available (using the Honer system) are: Limited Income $30 per year $9 quarterly Individual $42 per year $12 quarterly Family $52 per year $20 quarterly Contributing $77 per year $25 quarterly Sponsoring $144 per year $40 quarterly Benefactor $500 per year $150 quarterly Patron $1000 per year $250 quarterly Endowing $5000 per year $1500 quarterly Outside USA Add $15.00 per year to cover postage (including Canada) To send off for information about the C.A.C. or to subscribe to their news letter write to: Cosmic Awareness Communications P.O. Box 115 Olympia, WA 98507 8.16: Swamp Gas Journal ----------------------- The Swamp Gas Journal Covers a variety of scientific UFO related Phenomena. It reviews articles, books and research publications put out by different researchers and organizations. The Swamp Gas Journal is free with limited distribution, but is available primarily through zine exchanges, regularly contributing Fortean info, or by providing two (2) International Postal Reply Coupons in lieu of a subscription (to cover postage). The Swamp Gas Journal is a ufozine published irregularly by: Ufology Research of Manitoba Box 1918 Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada R3C 3R2 The SGJ is also available on an experimental basis on internet by e-mail to: rutkows@ccu.umanitoba.ca 8.17: UFO Universe ------------------ GCR Plublishing Group, Inc. 1700 Broadway, 34th Floor New York, New York 10019 Publishes "UFO Universe" magazine. Global Communications Refer to: Inner Light Publications UFO Book Publishers ----------------------- 9.00: Advent Publishing Company ------------------------------- P.O. Box 3748 Carson City, NV 89702 Publish book and the Phenox Project Reports. 9.01: Arnerica West Publishers ------------------------------ P.O. Box 6451 Tehachapi, California 93582 George Green Telephone Number : 805-822-9655 Publishes a wide variety of books and tapes dealing with New Age subjects and UFO phenomenon. 9.02: Arcturus Book Service --------------------------- 1443 S.E. Port St. Lucie Blvd. Port St. Lucie, Florida 34952, USA Robert Girard & Monica Williams-Girard Arcturus Book Service Catalog Maintains a listing of UFO-related books. Their goal is to provide a wide selection of books relating to the study of unexplained phenomena. Arcturus provides a publication; "Leading Edge, the bi-monthly newsletter of the Nevada Aerial Research Group. Subscriptions for monthly Arcturus Book Service Catalog available for $6.00 in the U.S., Canada, and Mexico; $12.00 in Europe and South America Arcturus pays for UFO-related books, manuscripts and is interested in being informed of all new titles released. 9.03: Condor Books, Inc. ------------------------ 351 West 54th Street New York, New York 10019 Al Weiss (Publisher) 212-586 -4432 Publishes numerous books dealing with the UFO phenomena. At one time, Condor Books published "UFO Universe" magazine;"UFO Universe" is now published by: GCR Publishing Group, Inc., 1700 Broadway, 34th Floor, New York, New York 10019. 9.04: Document Research Services -------------------------------- PO Box 10011 Berkeley, Ca. 94709-5011 They provide declassified govt. documents and an index of UFOs in the New York Times 1947-1987 Send SASE for a list of documents 9.05: Earth Star Publications ----------------------------- P.O. Box 117 Paonia, Colorado 81428 Ann Ulrich (Editor & Publisher) 303-527-3257 The Star Beacon A self-publishing service which will perforrn typesetting, layout, printing, and shipping of self-published books for a one-time fee. After initial fee is paid, the author keeps lOO% of any profits generated from the book. Ann Ulrich is associated with the UFO Contact Center International as one of its Associate Directors. 9.06: Eden Press ---------------- Box 399 Careywood, Idaho 83809 Desiree Eden 208-683-2439 The publishing arm of the Planetary Professional Citizens Committeee (PPCC), which is no longer in existence due to the death of its Director, Jerome Eden, in 1989. However, EDEN Press still pro- vides a wide range of books dealing with the UFO phenomenon. 9.07: JACO Book Publishers -------------------------- P.O. Box 3135 Prescott, Arizona 86302 John H. Andrews 602-778-0018 JACO Book Publishers provides many UFO and Extraterrestrial-related books. 9.08: The Library of the New Essenes of Inyo -------------------------------------------- P.O. Box 257 June Lake, California 93529 71448-7405 Nicholas Faust (Curator) Originally known as "The School of Thought" which had been started by Hope Troxell in 1960. It's original focus was UFO literature, especially that dealing with contactees. Hope Troxell died in 1979 and The School of Thought closed in 1980.In 1980 became The Library of the New Essenes of Inyo. It assumed Hope Troxell's UFO materials and continually added to it over the years. The Library also sells copies of Hope Troxell's published material. 9.09: Luna Ventures ------------------- P.O. Box 398 Suisun, California 94585 Publishes the Luna Ventures Catalog" which is a comprehensive listing of available newsletters, books, microfiche, magazines, etc. for sale. Luna Ventures will also accept manuscripts for publication. 9.10: The Pleiades Project -------------------------- P.O. Box 386 Atwood, Ca 92601 Randolph Winters :213-281-6282 Terra (Contact) Founded in: 1985 A one-man organization for the dissemination of the information received by Billy Meier from his Pleiadian contacts. Mr. Meier receives messages from his contacts of the Pleiades star formation. The Pleiades Project compiles these messages and offers them in audio and video formats. "Contact Terra" is a quarterly newsletter which contains updated information and news about Mr. Meier's contacts. The Meier Chronicles VHS/Beta - $59.00 (82 minutes) The Movie Footage VHS/Beta - $49.00 (1 hour) The Metal Analysis VHS/Beta - $39.00 each (45 minutes) The Entire Trilogy - $99.00 (save $188.00) Each audio cassette $20.00 plus postage & handling 9.11: UFO Audio-Video Clearing House ------------------------------------ P.O. Box 342 Yucaipa, Ca]ifornia 92399-0342 David Aaron (Director) 714-795-3361 Founded on May 18, 1988 and1232 members. Offers an updated listing of UFO radio & television programs on video and audio tape, going back to 1954. Video tapes are offered in Beta and VHS format. Over 50% of their available product is donated by members. 9.12: UFO Books --------------- P.O. Box 1053 - 514 First Street Florence, Arizona 85232 Christine (Stevens) Cox 602-868-4273 Christine Cox distributes UFO-related books, some of which were written and edited by Wendelle Stevens (See: UFO Photo Archives), who is her father. UFO Books also provides periodic flyers which contain UFO-related books, photos, and calendars for sale. 9.13: UFO NEWS CLIPPING SERVICE ----------------------------- UFO NEWS CLIPPING SERVICE Route 1 - Box 220 Plumerville, Arkasas 72127 9.14: UFO Photo Archives ------------------------ P.O. Box 17206 Tucson, Arizona 85710 Wendelle C. Stevens UFO Journal Of Facts Offers UFO-related books, most of which concentrate on, and thoroughly investigate, individual cases. UFO Photo Archives gears its material for those who want more in-depth knowledge about individual cases instead of a broad overview of many cases. In addition to books, UFO Photo Archives also sells UFO calendars and posters. All books, posters, and calendars are sold through mail order only and must be prepaid, including postage. Their publication, "UFO Journal Of Facts" is a new magazine, filled with color pictures and reports, concentrating on factual UFO investigative reporting. 9:15: Worldwide UFO Newsclipping Bureau and Public Information Center 955 West ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lancaster Road Suite 420 Orlando, Florida 32809 Provides a 16-20 page monthly report of worldwide UFO news clippings (all foreign news stories are translated into English). Subscription costs: $24.95 /6 months $47.50/ one year Special on Back Issues: all of 1988 for $39.95. Besides the newsclipping service, Worldwide UFO also offers UFO-related audio and video tapes (VHS format, approximately 2 hours in length) for sale at the following prices: Audio Tape - $ 4.00/ tape (buy two, get one free: no limit) Video Tape - $20.00/ tape (buy two, get one free: no limit) Miscellaneous Information ----------------------------- 10.00: alt.alien.visitors archives (back issues) ------------------------------------------------ Occasionally I have seen requests for information on past articles in alt.alien.visitors. If you desire something, I have the entire newsgroup archive back to July 13, 1992. I access it frequently. I have no way to ftp it to another system for public access but would be glad to email portions of it upon request. The responses are not guaranteed to be correct or complete. You can email me at gvb@acd4.acd.com and I will do my best. gvb@TEFS1.acd.com (Gregg Brown) 10.01: A UFO Book List ------------------------------- I'd like to take this opportunity to remind people of my UFO bibliography file, and to solicit contributions and book comments for it. The file can be ftp'd from paul.rutgers.edu, directory pub/ufo, file bibliography.Z (compressed format). The file is organized by author, and also again by date-of-publication, and also includes Keith Rowell's excellent bibliography file (which is also worked into the above two parts). Many titles have comments from various people as to the value of the book; I would like any comments on any of the books from anyone, and also additional books for inclusion. Check out the UFO Bibliography that you can ftp at: paul.rutgers.edu The file is pub/UFO/bibliography.Z It has books by author, a second listing by date, and also the names of prominent authors in the field. For more information contact: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 10.02: Big Foot (Sasquatch) --------------------------- Our research group is currently investigating reports and sightings of the animal known as "Bigfoot" or "Sasquatch". If you or somebody you know has had such a sighting, or come across what may be evidence supporting the existence of such an animal, please get in contact with us in one of the following formats: o Leave a private message in electronic mail: ai065@cleveland.Freenet.Edu (Thomas Hill) o Call Thomas Hill at 216-362-6529. o Or write: Thomas E. Hill 16124 Richard Dr. Brook Park, OH 44142 Contact with us can be totally anonymous if you wish. We are especially interested in Ohio sightings but are by no means limited to investigations in that state. Please, serious responses only. 10.03: Freedom of Information ----------------------------- In the US, you write to the agency you want to reach, addressed to the "Freedom of Information Officer". A list of agencies is available from the US Government Printing Office. Their order number is: 202-783-3238 The "US Government Manual" (1991/92), price $23 (they take MC/Visa orders over the phone). They will also send you a catalog of all manuals/documents available from the USGPO for free. Order at the same number. have more information on this, I will add it later. Main Source: mcgrew@dropout.rutgers.edu (Charles Mcgrew) 10.04: Hidden Ancient Ruins --------------------------- The address is Mystic Mountain Adventures Dept. 100 11142 Manhattan Avnue, Ste. 43 Manhattan Beach, CA 90266 Ph# (310) 318-6567. 10.05: Inter Library Loans (ILL) -------------------------------- If you would like to research an the various UFO topics mentioned in this FAQ and you don't have a large bank account, go to your local library and ask about the Inter Library Loan System. The ILL lets you check out books, audio tapes, video tape, and get copies of magazine articles that your local library might not have. In many cases there is no charge for using ILL, this depend upon you local library. Almost all the book I have used to research this FAQ were ordered through ILL. Check it out. :-) 10.06: NASA Shuttle Footage --------------------------- NASA Select on Satcom 2, Transponder 13, carries the whole mission, live and anybody with a satellite dish can tune in. You can find the original uplink and shuttle audio on Transponder 5. This is the raw video with shuttle to ground audio communications on it. 10.07: UFO Related anonymous FTP Sites --------------------------------------- See: 10.00: A Complete UFO Book List phoenix UFO Pics ---------------- phoenix.oulu.fi (130.231.240.17) In /pub/ufo_and_space_pics NASA Pics Sites ---------------- NOTE: the material at these sites is exceedingly voluminous; I'd strongly suggest just getting the CD-ROMs instead of attempting to transfer scores of gigabytes of pix and other material. To access the online catalog of NASA material, CD-ROMS, et cetera: telnet nssdca.gsfc.nasa.gov login as "NODIS" no password Anonymous ftp sites (five): nssdca.gsfc.nasa.gov 128.183.10.4 This is a VAX/VMS box, so you must ftp-login as "anonymous". To get a dir listing into a file on your system: ftp> dir ... file_on_your_system vab02.larc.nasa.gov lots of stuff, including Aliens of all colors, and UFO pix (though this seems to mirror a lot of what's at phoenix.oulu.fi and has some additional material). ames.arc.nasa.gov online copies of what appears to be all NASA's CD-ROMs, and lots of GIFs, *.img and *.jpg from most (all?) space missions since Apollo. iris1.ucis.dal.ca dunno; it appears to be down today (Saturday, 18-July-1992). archive.umich.edu apparently popular (and, hence, slow). Is supposed to have many NASA and Voyager data files. Main Source: thad@cup.portal.com (Thad Floryan) alt.alien.visitors Frequently Asked Questions Other related groups: alt.paranet.ufo This FAQ was last updated: 3/18/93 (New Additions: No new revisions) It currently takes up 151k (around 78 printed pages) in all Line width is about 75 char. (Part 3 of 4) UFO Organizations ------------------ ;11.00: Aerial Phenomenon Research: The Indiana Group ---------------------------------------------------- 18 Davis Drive Mt. Vernon, Indiana 47620 Francis L. Ridge (Director) 812-838-3120 / 812-838-9843 Publishers of : Indiana UFO Newsletter Founded in 1986 A statewide organization which attempts to immediately respond to UFO sightings 11.01: The Aetherius Society ---------------------------- 6202 Afton Place Hollywood, California 90028-8298 Detroit Branch 17670 West 12 Mile Road Southfield, Michigan 48076 313-552-9153 / 313-552-9159 Reverend Lesley Young (General Committeee) : 213~65-9652/ 213~67-HEAL (4325) Publishers of : The Aetherius Society Journal : Cosmic Voice Founded in 1960 The Hollywood, California office is the American headquarters for The Society which was founded in England in 1955. In the US, the Society was incorporated in 1960 as a non-profit religious, scientific, and educational organization. The Society is a metaphysical, channeling organization whose founder/president, Sir George King, is a Western Master of Yoga and who has been in contact with Extraterrestrial Intelligences for over 35 years. He acts as a channel for the dissemination of Higher Wisdom from These Sources. The Society's objective is to explain the presence of UFOs around the Earth and to make known knowledge given to their president by Advanced Beings who reside in this Solar System. This information is disseminated through books, pamphlets, cassettes and albums and two newsletters, "The Aetherius Society Journal" and "Cosmic Voice". Also, study courses in: "Metaphysical and Occult Sciences" and "Cosmic Revelations" to further spread the word and to explain the cosmic significance of messages received from the Advanced Beings. Regular meetings at the U.S. and England headquarters as well as by associated branches throughout the world. Prayer Circles are organized during a Spiritual Push (or Magnetization Period) at different holy mountain sites, when the giant Interplanetary Spacecraft is brought into Earth's orbit by a Cosmic Master. Helpers who attend these Power Circles send out the Spiritual energies from this Cosmic Master to help mankind. 11.02: Ancient Astronaut Society -------------------------------- 1921 St. Johns Avenue Highland Park, Illinois 60035-3105 Gene M. Phillips (Founder) :708-295-8899 Publication is Ancient Skies Founded in 1973. non-profit, tac-exempt organization operated for scientific, literary and educational purposes. The primary objectives of the Society are to search for evidence of whether Earth was visited in the remote past by intelligent beings from outer space and to determine whether a highly developed, technological civilization existed on Earth before our recorded history. The Society also provides complete study courses in: "Metaphysical and Occult Sciences" and "Cosmic Revelations" to explain the cosmic significance of messages received from Advanced Beings. 11.03: Ancient Truth Research Foundation ---------------------------------------- 6146 Eleanor Avenue #205 Los Angeles, California 90~036 Albert Rainey 213'464-5948 Publication is Cosmic Current News Interested in many New Age topics, including UFOs. 11.04: The Awareness Reserch Foundation, Inc. --------------------------------------------- DeSoto Square No. 29, 35 Ritter Road Hayesville, North Carolina 28904 Helen I. Hoag (Executive Director) 704-389-8672 New Age organization with many interests, including UFOs; investigates various metaphysical activities and issues findings through publication of various books. 11.05: Borderland Sciences Research Foundation (BSRF) ----------------------------------------------------- P.O. Box 429 Garberville, California 9544429 Contact : Tom Brown Telephone Number : 707-986-7211 Publication is : Journal of Borderland Research Founded in: 1945 Functions as clearinghouse, specializing in rare and unusual information. BSRF is an alternative scientific movement which deals with a variety of borderland subjects, including UFOs; a non-profit organization; its members are people who take an active interest in observing the physical, mental, and spiritual environment. In addition BSRF studies: Light & Color affects on people, Radionics, Dowsing, Free Energy, Orgone Energy, Hollow Earth Mysteries, Anomalies, Fortean Phenomena, Hypnosis, Photography of the Invisible, etc. and offers a catalog of available books, reports, and tapes. 11.06: BRITISH UFO RESEARCH ASSOCIATION (BUFORA) ------------------------------------------------ Commonly called BUFORA. It was formed in 1962 as a federation of eight regional UK UFO groups. These included the London UFO Research Organisation (LUFORO, founded in 1959) the largest UK group at the time and the British Flying Saucer Bureau (BFSB, founded in 1952) which was the oldest UK group. BUFORA publishes six issues per year of the A4 magazine UFO TIMES. Current annual membership subscription is 18 pounds sterling. Approx membership 500. Current senior officers include Stephen Gamble (Chairman) and John Spencer (Vice-chairman). Contact address : The Leys, 2c Leyton Road, Harpenden, Hertfordshire, AL5 2TL, Great Britain. Phone +44 (0) 582 763218. 11.07: California UFO --------------------- 1800 South Robertson Blvd Box 355 Los Angeles, California 90035 Vicki Cooper (Editor); Don Ecker (Researcher) Telephone Numbers : 213-273-9409 /818-951-1250 Publication : UFO Publishes the bi-monthly UFO" magazine. Additionally, this organization sponsors annual conferences which concentrate on a variety of UFO-related subjects. 11.08: Citizens Against UFO Secrecy (CAUS) ------------------------------------------ P.O. Box 218 c/o Mr. Lawrence Fawcett Coventry, Cormecticut 06238 or 471 Goose Lane Peter Gersten (Director) Coventry, Connecticut 06238 Lawrence Fawcett (Asst Director & Publisher) Barry Greenwood (Research Director & Editor) P.O.Box 176, Stoneham, MASS, 02180, USA Publication is : Just Cause Founded in : 1978 A non-profit organization to uncover all existing documentation relating to governrnent involvement in UFO investigations and research. To accomplish this, CAUS files numerous Freedom of Inforrnation Act (FOIA) lawsuits in an attempt to get the governrnent to release relevant documents.Their "Just Cause" quarterly newsletter carries events and provides updated UFO news from around the world. They published a book too -- "Clear Intent" 11.09: The Canadian UFO Research Network (CUFORN) ---------------------------------------------- The Canadian UFO Research Network P.O. Box 77547, 592 Sheppard Ave. W. Downsview, Ontario Canada M3H 6A7 Phone:(416) 787-1905 (voice only) Membership is $30.00(Canadian) for canadians and $33.00(Canadian) for foreign. Their CUFORN BULLETIN is published 6 times per year and has some excellent articles. 11.10: Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal (CSICOP) ---------------------------------------------------- Refer to: The Skeptical Inquirer P.O. Box 229 Buffalo, New York 14215{)229 Paul Kurtz (Chairman - Skeptical Inquirer) Philip J. Klass (UFO Subcommittee) Lynda Harwood (Public Relations) 716-834-3222 716-834-0841 "The Skeptical Inquirer" is a non-profit, tax-exempt organization. CSICOP is headed by Paul Kurtz and investigates claims of the Paranorrnal, including UFOs and UFO-related activity.The committee's investigations, findings, commentaries, etc. are published in "The Skeptical Inquirern. 11.11: COMPUTER UFO NETWORK (CUFON) ----------------------------------- Bulletin Board system run by UFO Reporting and Information Service. Date of formation not known. Information director : Dale Goudie, SYSOP: Jim Klotz Based Seattle, Washington, USA. Board number +1 206 776 0382, parameters 300/1200/2400 bps 8 bit no parity 1 stop bit. 11.12: Contactee ---------------- P.O. Box 12 New Milford, New Jersey 07646 Ellen Crystall (Director) Studies UFOs by direct observation; quarterly newsletter, "Contactee" details activities.Tne primary goal of Contactee is to educate about world-wide contacts being made with UFOs and to disseminate information to all interested parties. Contactee also sells books and sponsors various conferences. Regular Member (those who claim to have had alien contact) and Auxiliary Member (those who do not claim UFO contact) membership fee is $20.00 per year and includes the newsletter. Contactee accepts articles for its newsletter. 11.13: Cosmic Awareness Communications -------------------------------------- P.O. Box 115 Olympia, Washington 98507 Vikki T. (Correspondence Secretary) Pulication is : Reveltions of Awareness A tax-exempt organization. Studies New Age subjects, including UFOs. This group is centered around the "channelings" of a "Force" which refers to itself as "Cosmic Awareness". CA believes that this "Force" has expressed itself through selected people in history including Jesus, the Buddha, Krishna, Mohammed, and Edgar Cayce, among others. Publication, "Revelations of Awareness, has published over 300 editions and details various New Age subjects. Subscribers receive a catalog listing all available back issues and subjects covered. Membership is $30.00 per year. Will accept memberships for three month periods ($3.00 per month), prepaid. Individual/Family $ 3.00/ month or $30.00/ year New Age-related (including UFOs) books and tapes available. 11.14: CSETI ------------ Dr. Steven Greer 704-274-5671 Asheville,N.C. 11.15: Delval UFO, Inc. ----------------------- 948 Almshouse Road Ivyland, Pennsylvania 18974 Anthony Volpe (President) 215-357-2909 Publication is the Awakening; the group was founded in 1973. A channeling, contactee UFO organization, founded in 1973.their publication "Awakening", is offered nine 9 times a year; they sell UFO-related books and tapes. 11.16: The Fair Witness Project, Inc. ------------------------------------- Parent Organization: William L. Moore Publications & Research 4219 West Olive Avenue Suite #247 Burbank, California 91505 213-463-0542 Publication is : Focus A non-profit corporation whose income is used to fund the research efforts of qualified persons selected by the Directors of the Fair Witness Project. They accept donations and will send an acknowledgement of that donation for tax purposes. 11.17: The Federation --------------------- The Federation is a group of people who feel it is high time we got off this rock and started exploring the great unknown of space. The Federation has drawn out in blue print form a drive system that is a a super semi conducting crystaline structure. To get more information on the Federation send a 3.5 floppy and they will place an info packet on it and send it back to you. You must have a mac that has 5.0 microsoftword or better.Send to this adrress: The Federation C/O Lady Rhavyn Po box 231772 Anchorage, Alaska 99523-1772 If you have any questions feel free to send to this account. ASLJL@ACAD2.ALASKA.EDU 11.18: Flying Saucer Information Center --------------------------------------- 7803 Ruanne Court Pasadena, Maryland 21122 James H. Wales : Update Founded in 1954 Acts as a clearing house for the distribution of UFO information to the general public. Laura Mundo began this organization in 1954. Group feels the Earth is in danger due to upcoming radical changes in the atmosphere (sunspot activity) and Space Beings are here to help. They will be able to either solve the problem or take selected Earth people to safe locations (inside their insulated spaceships) until the atmospheric activity calms down. When humans return to Earth after surviving the atmospheric instability, they will begin the Universal Way of Life, which is a standard way of life on other planets. Also believe Space People living on Earth today are to here to monitor us and help. 11.19: FORTEAN RESEARCH CENTER (FRC) ------------------------------------ This was founded in 1982 by Ray Boeche and deals with all aspects of Fortean Phenomena. The current Director is Scott Colbourn. The contact address for the Center is P.O.Box 94627, Lincoln, Nebraska, 68509, USA. The Center runs a Bulletin Board on +1 402 488 2587. 11.20: FUND FOR UFO RESEARCH (FUFOR) ------------------------------------ Formed in 1979, commonly called FUFOR. Not a membership organisation, but awards grants towards research activities. Funds raised primarily by donation. Chairman Bruce Macabee. Contact address : P.O. Box 277, Mount Rainer, Maryland, 20712, USA. 11.21: The Fund for UFO Research, Inc. -------------------------------------- P.O. Box 277 Mt. Rainier, Maryland 20712 Bruce Maccabee, PhD (Chairman) Publication is: Quarterly Report Founded in 1979 2000 Members A non-profit, tax-exempt organization based in Washington, D.. whose mission is to provide grants for scientific research and public education projects dealing with the UFO phenomenon. Since 1979 has raised more than $150,000.00 from more than 2000 contributors. Also sponsors and awards the annual Donald E. Keyhoe Journalism Award." The Fund sponsors such projects the release of U.S. Government documents concerning UFOs under the Freedom of Informatioon Act,computer-aided analysis of UFO photographs, research into major UFO sightings around the world, research into "Operation Majestic 12", psychological testing of people who reported being abducted by apparent aliens, international symposiums and conducts interviews and lectures. The Fund takes the position that many reported UFOs cannot be identified as conventional aerial vehicles or phenomena. Thus, UFO reports are potentially of enormous significance and merit serious scientific research. 11.22: Gulf Breeze Skywatch --------------------------- 904-433-2737 (Bruce and Ann Morrison) 11.23: Inner-Peace Prosperity Network (IPPN) -------------------------------------------- 12628 Black Saddle Lane Germntown, Maryland 20874-5001 Patrick O'Connell 301-972-1980 IPPN believes that extraterrestrials have already landed and established underground bases, mainly in the western and southwestern United States. "Trends & Predictions Analystn, is a compilation of UFO-related theories, news, and current events; newsletter (printed twice a year) also details available books, papers, and tapes for sale by IPPN. Membership rates: $ 4.00/ year (U.S. & Canada) $ 5 .00/ year (Foreign) $12.vO /3 years (IJ.S. & Canada) $15.00 / 3 years (Foreign) Membership includes the newsletter. IPPN also sells Name Lists of people who subscribe to New Age periodicals. IPPN gears the selling of these lists to those interested in selling New Age- related products. As of September 1990, the charge for these lists are: 1000 Narnes $20.00 2000 Names $40.00 3000 Narnes $60.00 IPPN also sells back-issues of "The New Atlantean Journaln, a defunct periodical dealing with New Age-related subjects, including UFOs. 11.24: Intercontinental UF Galactic Spacecraft-Research and Analytic Network (ICUFON) ------------------------------------------------------------ 35-40 75th Street Suite 4G Jackson Heights, New York 11372 Colman S. VonKeviczky (Director) 718-72-7948 A non-profit organization whose goal is to persuade the United Nations (and the world's governments) to establish an official World Authority for UFO Affairs (the WASA Project), to seek and establish contact with extraterrestrial galactic powers; maintains that the world's governments have known about UFOUs for several decades and that they are conducting covert warfare in an attempt to try to stop any invasion from outer space. ICUFON wants to open full dialogue with any and all extraterrestrial forces. ICUFON maintains an Archives Department which contains UFO cases, photographs, movie films, declassified military and governmental documentation from all over the world. 11.25: INTERNATIONAL COMMITTEE FOR UFO RESEARCH (ICUFOR) --------------------------------------------------------- Formed in 1979 as a UFOlogical 'United Nations'. The membership consists of representative organisations for various countries. Commonly called ICUR. Members include BUFORA (UK); Center for UFO Studies (USA); CISU (Italy); MUFON (USA); SUFOI (Denmark); Project UNICAT (USA) Project URD (Sweden); VUFORS (Australia). ICUR's objectives are to promote data exchange between groups and to help establish common standards and terminology. Officers are Chairman: Robert Digby (BUFORA, UK); Vice-Chairman: Walter Andrus (MUFON, USA); Secretary : Stephen Gamble (BUFORA, UK) and Treasurer : John Spencer (BUFORA, UK). Contact address is : P.O. Box 314, Penn, High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, HP10 8DH, Great Britain. 11.26: Internationa1 Fortean Organization (INFO) ------------------------------------------------ P.O. Box 367 Arlington, VA 22210-0367 Raymond Manners (President & Journal Editor) Publication is INFO Journal Founded in 1965 by Ronald Willis A non-profit corporation established for the educational and scientific study of Fortean phenomena. INFO investigates the strange and unreasonable events that happen in this world, including UFOs, lost civilizations, physical anomalies, Atlantis, Bigfoot, vanished civilizations, etc. Today, INFO continues the work of Charles Fort to collect, record, and publish reports of strange occurrences. Their findings are published in the INFO Journal. INFO holds an annual convention, called FortFest, in the Washington D.C. area. Annual membership fee includes the "INFO Journal" is $12.00 in the U.S. and $16.00 for foreign countries. INFO maintains files on all of its investigations, cases, etc. Slides, books, and tapes are for sale and back issues of "INFO Journal" are also available. The INFO Research Service performs funded research for the media while the INFO Research Library is open to scholars. 11.27: INTRUDERS FOUNDATION ---------------------------- Organisation formed by abduction researcher Budd Hopkins to provide support and a forum for abductees to discuss their experiences. Contact address : PO Box 30233, New York, New York, 10011, USA. Phone and fax: +1 212-645-5278 11.28: Island Skywatch ---------------------- 164-22 77th Road Flushing, New York 11366 : Bill Knell (Director) 718-591-1854 (24-Hour Hotline) . The New York UFO Report : Island Publication is Skywatch Journal 1989 by Bill Knell A tax-exempt organization whose goal is the scientific and objective study of the UFO phenomenon. Membership ($25.00 per year) includes one year subscription to the "New York UFO Report" and the Island Skywatch Journal, one copy of "Hidden Truth: The UFO Story" (a two-hour video history about UFOs written by Bill Knell), the opportunity to attend free local meetings, free training as a UFO investigator, and the opportunity to investigate Island Skywatch cases.They offer a wide variety of books, audiotapes, video tapes, for sale. Bill Knell has cable TV UFO show "UFOs Over Long Island" on the Brookhaven Cable TV system every Thursday at 6:30 p.m. (channel 35).UFO Abductee Support Group offered as well. 11.29: J. ALLEN HYNEK CENTER FOR UFO STUDIES (CUFOS) ----------------------------------------------------- 2457 West Peterson Avenue Chicago, Illinois 60659 Contacts Mark Rodeghier (President) George Eberhart (Librarian & Archivist) 312-271-3611 Publications are : The Journal of UFO Studies and International UFO Reporter (IUR) Founded in 1973 by Dr. J. Allen Hynek A non-profit organization whose goal is to promote serious research into the UFO phenomena through the expertise of an international group of scientists, academians, and volunteers. This organization has a worldwide network of field investigators that interview witnesses, examine physical evidence and gather any other relevant information. The major purpose of CUFOS is to act as a clearinghouse - aplace where UFO experiences can be reported and researched. Dr. J. Allen Hynek, who was con- sidered one of the world's pre- eminent authorities on the UFO phenomenon, first became involved with UFOs as Scientific Consultant to the U.S. Air Force from 1948 to 1968, and was Scientific Director of CUFOS until his death in 1986. He coined the phrase "close encounters of the third kind" and acted as technical advisor to director Steven Spielberg on the movie of the same name. CUFOS maintains the world's largest repository of data about UFO phenomena, second only to the US Government! This material includes more than 50,000 cases of UFO sightings and a library of more than 5,000 books and magazines, which cover all aspects of the UFO phenomena. CUFOS promotes various activities, projects, publications, symposiums, conferences, seminars and field trips to various UFO-related locations and sells journals, books, audiocassette tapes, and other publications. The "International UFO Reporter (IUR)", published bi-monthly, reports on current sightings, news and articles on current UFO topics. CUFOS also publishes the annual "Journal of UFO Studies" which presents a collection of scholarly papers on the UFO phenomenon. A $25.00 contribution entitles a member to become an ASSOCIATE of CUFOS and to receive the "International UFO Reporter" for one year. The Center publishes the International UFO Reporter 11.30: The Massachusetts Center for the study of Aerial Phenomena ------------------------------------------------------------------ 43 Harrison Street Reading, Massachusetts 01867 Contact Jim Melesciuc 617-944 0686 A loose-knit organization comprised of researchers who wish to remain unaffiliated with any specific UFO group and concentrate efforts in individual fields of interest; many members do belong to other UFO groups, such as CAUS, MUFON, CUFOS, etc. 11.31: Multi-national Investigations Cooperative on Aerial Phenomena (MICAP) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Based in Denver, Colorado. Director is Micheal Corbin. They can be reached at +1 303-431-8796. P.O. Box 172, Wheat Ridge, CO 80034-0928 MICAP is an international membership group dedicated to the scientific exploration of the UFO phenomenon. Membership is $30.00 per year and includes a subscription to CONTINUUM. For application, call 303-431-8797, or write to MICAP at Box 172, Wheat Ridge, CO 80034-0172. 11.32: Mutual UFO Network, Inc. (MUFON) ---------------------------------------- 103 Oldtowne Road Seguin, Texas 78155099 Contact Telephone Number Publications Founded Number of Members Walter H, Andrus, Jr. 512-379-9216 Founded in May 31, 1969 with a membership of 2500 Originally based in Illinois it was called the Mid-west UFO Network, changing its name around 1972 to Mutual to represent its growing role as a national and international group. MUFON has local groups in each State within the USA and has representatives in many countries outside the USA. Current membership number is around 4000. MUFON publishes 12 issues per year of the A4 MUFON UFO Journal : MUFON Field Investigator's Manual. The annual membership fee is 25 US Dollars or 30 Dollars for overseas members. MUFON runs a bulletin board service, contact the office for details. MUFON is non-profit, international, scientific organization devoted to studying and researching the UFO phenomenon. MUFON sponsors and conducts worldwide conferences, seminars and symposiums. MUFON members believe that a concentrated scientific study by dedicated investigators and researchers will provide the ultimate answer to the UFO enigma. State Director oversees the activities of Field Investigators through State Section Directors. An International Co-ordinator and seven Continental Co-ordinators work with Foreign Representatives in each country to investigate UFO activity. MUFON is the "parent organization" for numerous, smaller UFO research groups across the United States and around the world. Since 1970 has sponsored an Annual International UFO Symposium where scientists, engineers, university professors, and authors lecture on their particular specialization to solving the UFO enigma. The copyrighted symposium proceedings are published annually for worldwide distribution. Back issues of symposium proceedings are available. Anyone interested is invited to join MUFON by submitting a membership application and dues for approval. Other MUFON Branches: New Zealand Director for MUFON, murrayb@kiwi.gen.nz (Murray Bott) PO Box 27117, Mt Roskill, Auckland 1030, New Zealand Phone: 64-9-6315825 Mufon CES (Germany) Gerhard-Hauptmann-Str. 5 W-8152 Feldkirchen-Westerham Phone # : +49-8063-7065 Dipl.-Phys. Illobrand von Ludwiger (This guy also wrote the book "Der Stand der UFO-Forschung" ("The state of UFO research") published by "2001 Musik+Buch Verlag") 11.33: Mutual UFO Network of North Carolina, Inc. (MUFON-NC) ------------------------------------------------------------ 602 Battleground Road Lincolnton, North Carolina 28092 George D. Fawcett (Staee Director) 704-735-5725 Founded in February 1, 1990; non-profit corporation whose goal is to investigate and research the UFO enigma. MUFON-NC accepts reports of sightings, visitations, etc. and will investigate those cases with the most merit. MUFON-NC holds quarterly meetings in North Carolina on the first Sunday of February, May, August and November on a rotating basis in different cities; meetings generally run from lpm until 6pm. To join: $10 self-addressed, stamped envelope with 45 cents postage to the above address; you get forms for both MUFON and MUFON- NC. Granville Angell (Treasurer) Robert H. Hair Route 2, Box 252D Vale, 314 Wilson Street North Carolina 28168 Eden, North Carolina 27288 704-462-2303 919-627-4184 11.34: National Investigations Committeee on UFOs (NICUFO) --------------------------------------------------------- 14617 Victory Blvd Suite 4 P.O. Box 5 Van Nuys, California 91411 Dr. Frank E. Stranges, PhD. (President) 818-989-5942 Publishes the UFO Journal : Inter-Space-Link-Confidential NL Founded in July 1967 A non-profit organization whose aim is to conduct research into, and provide education about, the fields of UFOs, Space, and Science phenomena. Members are available to provide lectures throughout the world. Monthly meetings, as well as two UFO seminars per year, are held at NICUFO headquarters in Van Nuys, California. One of the world's largest collections of UFO slides, books and tapes. For more information materials write: I.E.C. Book Department, P.O. Box 73, VVan Nuys, California 91408. Anyone interested in becoming a State Director should contact NICUFO. Annual membership fees are $25.00 ($30.00 foreign) and includes a subscription to the UFO Journal magazine, which is a quarterly publication. Also available is the Inter-Space-Link- Confidential-Newsletter for $60.00 per year. Based upon their experience, members may serve in one of the following positions: Consultant, State or Provincial Director, State Section Director, Foreign Representative, Field Investigator, Research Specialist, Amateur Radio Operator, Astronomer, Field Investigator Trainee, Translator, UFO News Clipping Service, Contributing Subscriber or Associate Member (under 18 years of age). MUFON trains its Field Investigators and provides them with the "MUFON Field Investigator's Manual". Amateur Radio Networks are used to receive and disseminate UFO sighting reports and current UFO information. The time and frequencies of these broadcasts are published in the "MUFON UFO Journal." 11.35: The National Sighting Research Center (NSRC) --------------------------------------------------- P.O. Box 76 Emerson, New Jersey 07630 Bob Sylvester (Co Director) Publishes the National Sighting Yearbook since 1988. A non-profit organization composed of 6 part-time research specialists with expertise in microcomputer-based data base management systems (DBMS), statistical analysis, micro telecommunications, and trend analysis. The NSRC acts as an information- gathering organization which compiles massive amounts of data and disseminates it in the form of computerized reports, including information in statistical and graphical form. The goals of NSRC are to provide the professional UFO investigator or researcher with a computerized, highly graphical database summary of all reported sightings of anomalous aerial phenomena within the United States and a clearinghouse for UFO sighting report data; periodically release other publications, in-depth reports requested by other researchers and organizations. 11.36: Nevada Aerial Research Group (NARG) ------------------------------------------ P.O. Box 81407 Las Vegas, Nevada 8918G-1407 Val Valerian Publishes the Leading Edge : NARG AMual Journal A worldwide, New Age organization with researchers and investigators 12 countries and 37 states. The primary goals of NARG are to provide information on developments in our civilization which affect all of this planet, to investigate all processes that impede evolution, and promote an increase in the awareness level of the mass human consciousness. The NARG investigates, radionics, psycotronics, mind control, alien interaction, gravitational and crystalline technologies, overt and covert intelligence operations, systems above and below the surface of the planet, conspiracies, advances in physics, planetary power structures, foreign technology, brain machines, implant technology, human abductions and animal mutilations. Leading Edge is only available from Arcturus Book Service, PO Box 831383, Stone Mountain, Georgia 30083-0023, 404-297-4624. Published 6 times a year.This is the source of the MATRIX materials. 11.37: New Zealand UFO Studies Centre ---------------------------------- New Zealand UFO Studies Centre Director: Dr J F De Bock (Phd) 168 Brooklands Road New Plymouth New Zealand Telephone: 64 6 7533968 11.38: North American Circle ----------------------------- PO Box 61144, Durham, NC 27715-1144 11.39: North American Institute for Crop Circle Research (NAICCR) ------------------------------------------------------------------ NAICCR was formed in 1990 after requests for information about North American crop circles had reached epidemic proportions. UFOROM associates, who had been regularly investigating reports and discoveries of UGMs (Unusual Ground Markings), including traces very similar to crop circles, responded to inquiries by formalising a sister group devoted to research into UGMs. NAICCR associates investigate UGMs rationally, and prepare reports on their findings. NAICCR distributes a list of known North American UGMs, based on information provided to NAICCR by co-operative researchers throughout the continent. A comparable list of British UGMs has never been available in this manner. NAICCR also publishes an annual report of North American UGM activity, with analyses and commentary. NAICCR will continue to function in the future at about the present level of activity, though it would be preferred if UGM cases would once again be studied as special cases of UFO cases, as was the case before tthat category of UGMs was raised to a separate category because of British research. NAICCR may perhaps merge back with UFOROM, if this is the case, since UFOROM had been investigating UGMs as a matter of course. NAICCR NAICCR Box 1918 or 649 Silverstone Avenue Winnipeg, Manitoba Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada R3C 3R2 R3T 2V8, Canada. 11.40: Northamptonshire UFO Research Centre (NUFORC) ---------------------------------------------------- This is a local group covering the county of Northamptonshire within England. Common name is NUFORC. Formed in 1986. Number of members about 20. Chief officers are Stephen Gamble (Chairman); Susan Pollock (Secretary) and Elsie Oakensen (Treasurer). Contact address : 30 Stonebridge Court, Lings, Northampton, Northamptonshire, England. 11.41: NORTHERN UFO NETWORK (NUFON) ----------------------------------- Formed in 1973, the Northern UFO Network or NUFON was a loose federation of local UFO groups throughout northern England. At the peak about 20 groups were members. A small newsletter called Northern UFO News was published by the group. Although the federation of groups no longer exists, Northern UFO News is still published by Jenny Randles. 11.42: Omega Communications ---------------------------- P.O. Box 2051 Cheshire, Connecticut 06410 John W. White, M.A.T. (President) Sponsors public events (seminars, lectures, symposiums, etc) to promote discussion about the UFO experience. Since 1987, Omega Communications has produced an annual symposium, "The UFO Experience" where numerous researchers and contactees are invited to talk. These proceedings are published in audio and video format available for sale. Audio and videotapes of previous conferences are available. Audio tapes are $9.00 each while videotapes are $29.95 each . Each tape is approximately 90 minutes in length. Video tapes are available only in VHS format. alt.alien.visitors Frequently Asked Questions Other related groups: alt.paranet.ufo This FAQ was last updated: 3/18/93 (New Additions: No new revisions) It currently takes up 151k (around 78 printed pages) in all Line width is about 75 char. (Part 4 of 4) 11.43: ParaNet (Paranormal Network) Information Service ------------------------------------------------------- ParaNet Information Service P.O. Box 172 Wheat Ridge, CO 80034-0172 Voice Phone - 303-431-8796 Data BBS Phone - 303-431-8797 Publication is The Continuum : Founded in 1986 ;History ParaNet started on January 1, 1986 in a bulletin-board system called "The Other Side" It was one of the first BBS that gathered together various information for the pourpous of research on the paranormal. Jim Speiser was the Director of ParaNet 1986-88 at the time and wanted to bring together the three factions of paranormal debate (the skeptics, the believers, and the undecided) for public discussion of paranormal. He created ParaNet as neutral ground for the exchange of information on the paranormal.In 1988 Speiser turned over the directorship to Michael Corbin. ;Current Status ParaNet's basic goles are reflected in its motto: "Answering Questions, Questioning Answers". ParaNet offers investigator's raw material, in the form of sighting reports, which comes from data supplied by the public. The network concept provides the investigators and its users with immediate, one-on-one contact, and instant access to a global communications medium. ParNet also keeps it users informed major, fast-breaking stories involving the paranormal. ParaNet can be accessed in six countries on three continents. ;The People of ParaNet ParaNet provides access to experts through their electronic system. Its research branch is headed by Robert B. Klinn, a veteran investigator who worked for the late Dr. J. Allen Hynek. ParaNet also provides a conference on the UFO abduction experience hosted by Dr. David Jacobs, a UFO historian and author. Many different groups and researchers of the paranormal use Parenet for information exchange and discussion of ideas. Among some of them are the Bay Area Skeptics, the South Shore Skeptics, Marge Christenson, T. Scott Crain, Dan Drasin, Stan Gordon, Barry Greenwood, Budd Hopkins, Linda Howe, Phil Imbrogno, Dr. David Jacobs, Dr. Donald Johnson, Philip Klass, Bruce Maccabee, Maj. James McGaha, Dr. Mark Rodeghier, Robert Schaeffer, Tracy Torme, and Dr. David Webb, Don Ecker, Vicki Cooper and and many others. ;The Future of ParaNet In the future ParaNet plans to expan their network to even more cournties, increasing public education and scientific-oriented research and investigation unequaled in the field. Their focus will be directed at bringing various credible existing organizations from around the world into a better orgonized research effort. ParaNet will also turn its attention to more investigative reporting. Paranet plans to acomplish this unser their new organization known as MICAP (Multi-national Investigations Cooperative on Aerial Phenomena). (see MICAP) MICAP will be a separate non-profit research/educational vehicle with investigative ability. ;Publications: CONTINUUM is a publication put out quarterly by ParaNet It costs $18.00 per year.It is a very informative and diverse publication. ;Internet Mailings: To get the current postings from ParaNet send a mail message to: infopara-request@scicom.alphacdc.com with the word "Subscribe" in the subject line. ;Special Notice: ~From: paramod@scicom.alphacdc.com This is to announce that the Paranet Newsletters has been converted into a 'alt' newsgroup which you will want to be sure that your site gets. The digest, Paranet Newsletters will be: alt.paranet.ufo in the future. This will allow the total articles to be sent out as a news feed and save me time from sending 9megs of messages to the list as we have done in the past. I have some digest left in the spool and will set them in 'alt.paranet.ufo' after about 1 week (7 days) from today, March 18 1993. It's been a lot of work and fun doing this but let me end with, until such time. -Cyro Lord @ scicom . alphacdc . com Information about ParaNet and MICAP can be obtained by phoning 303-431-8796, or by writing to them at P.O. Box 172, Wheat Ridge, CO 80034-0172. To access ParaNet via computer and modem, call 303-431-8797 and you will be guided through the registration process and be given choices of which level of membership you wish to acquire. ParaNet's files are available on floppy disks or hard copy. Their catalog is available for $10.00 and contains a full listing of all available files, books, and videos. Contact Michael Corbin at: ParaNet Information Service P.O. Box 172 Wheat Ridge, CO 80034-0172 FidoNet Address: 1:104/422 ParaNet Address: 9:9/0 Internet Address: mcorbin@paranet.org For any information about ParaNet, direct your inquiries to one of the addresses listed above, or phone voice at (303) 431-8796. Affiliate applications can be file requested via 1:104/422 by requesting APPLICATION. LIST OF PARANET ADMINISTRATIVE CONTACTS Bair, Deryl Jon - Director, Public Relations FidoNet Address: 1:104/422 ParaNet Address: 9:1012/30 Internet Address: Deryl.Jon.Bair@paranet.org Black, James Roger - ParaNet/Internet Network Development FidoNet Address: 1:104/422 Internet Address: James.Roger.Black@paranet.org Burke, John - Director, ParaNet Legal Affairs FidoNet Address: 1:104/422 ParaNet Address: 9:1012/9 Internet Address: John.Burke@paranet.org Ecker, Don - Director, Network Security FidoNet Address: 1:104/422 ParaNet Address: 9:1012/3 Internet Address: Don.Ecker@paranet.org Godic, Vladimir - Australian Bureau Chief/UFORA Representative FidoNet Address: 1:104/422 ParaNet Address: 9:1040/7 Internet Address: Vladimir.Godic@paranet.org Lord, Cyro - ParaNet/Internet/Gateway Administrator FidoNet Address: 1:104/422 Internet Address: Cyro.Lord@paranet.org Matthews, Clark - Network Development/Coordinator FidoNet Address: 1:107/816 ParaNet Address: 9:1012/4 Internet Address: Clark.Matthews@paranet.org McKenna, Matthew - ParaNet Financial Operations FidoNet Address: 1:104/422 ParaNet Address: 9:1012/29 Internet Address: Matthew.McKenna@paranet.org LIST OF PARANET INTERNATIONAL AFFILIATES : UNITED STATES OF AMERICA : ALPHA DENVER, CO MICHAEL CORBIN 9:9/0 Headquarters Node 303-431-8797 2400 ALPHA-BETA LINCOLN, NB BOB DUNN 9:1012/31 Fortean Research Center 402-488-2587 2400 ALPHA-CENTAURI SAN FRANCISCO, CA RICK MOEN 9:1012/2 Bay Area Skeptics Board 415-572-0359 9600 ALPHA-GAMMA BLOOMINGTON, IN JIM GRAHAM 9:1012/13 Portal Dolmen BBS 812-334-0418 2400 ALPHA-DELTA LOS ANGELES, CA DON ECKER 9:1012/3 Network Security **Private System** ALPHA-EPSILON ALEXANDRIA, VA STEVE ROSE 9:1011/2 The ABySS BBS 703-823-6591 9600 ALPHA-ZETA MINNEAPOLIS, MN DON SUDDUTH 9:1012/26 Sirius Rising BBS 612-780-5916 2400 ALPHA-MU HAMLIN, NY NEIL PALUMBO 9:1012/27 The Rat's Edge 716-964-7968 9600 ALPHA-THETA PALM SPRINGS, CA JEFF & DANNI BREWI 9:1012/33 Gray's Anatomy 619-778-1866 2400 ALPHA-ETA KINGSLAND, TX RICHARD SALTS 9:1012/28 Highland Lakes BBS 915-388-3209 9600 ALPHA-IOTA HOT SPRINGS VILLAGE, AR JIM BAUGUSS 9:1012/32 501-922-3276 9600 ALPHA-KAPPA EL CAJON, CA DON ORCHARD 9:1012/6 619-530-0613 9600 ALPHA-LAMBDA BAINBRIDGE, WA MICHAEL SCHUYLER 9:1012/23 Quicksilver BBS 206-780-2011 9600 ALPHA-NU GILBERT, AZ FRANK WARD 9:1012/8 The Encounter 602-892-1853 9600 DELTA-ALPHA FOLSOM, PA CHRIS LIGHTNER 9:1010/21 The Lighthouse 215-543-8734 9600 KAPPA AUBURNDALE, WI JOHN HRUSOVSZKY 9:1010/13 The Twilight Zone 715-652-2758 9600 NU-ALPHA CAPE CORAL, FL BOB SABO 9:1012/14 813-549-1761 9600 NU-DELTA ORLANDO, FL JOHN HICKS 9:1011/12 Gourmet Delight 407-649-4136 9600 XI-ALPHA MILWAUKEE, WI PETE PORRO 9:1011/40 Radio Free Milwaukee 414-352-6176 9600 OMICRON BUSHKILL, PA PAUL FAEDER 9:1010/70 Pocono Mountain BBS 717-588-7549 9600 PI JERSEY CITY, NJ CLARK MATTHEWS 9:1012/4 The Wrong Number BBS 201-451-3063 9600 TAU-CETI CHICAGO, IL JOHN BURKE 9:1012/9 **Private System** ZETA-RETICULI SCOTTSDALE, AZ STEVE GRESSER 9:1010/100 Remotron HQ 602-661-1881 9600 EPSILON DENVER, CO MIKE KEITHLY 9:1012/16 MICAP/ParaNet Affiliate 303-933-7179 2400 : AUSTRALIA : UFORA CAIRNS, QUEENSLAND VLADIMIR GODIC 9:1040/7 **Private System** DIRECTOR UFORA CAIRNS, QUEENSLAND PONY GODIC 9:1040/6 **Private System** SECRETARY UFORA PENNANT HILLS, NSW BILL CHALKER 9:1040/8 **Private System** ASSOCIATE NSW UFORA WYNNVALE, SOUTH AUSTRALIA KEITH BASTERFIELD 9:1040/12 **Private System** RESEARCH OFFICER UFORA PROSPECT, SOUTH AUSTRALIA GRANT GODIC 9:1040/13 **Private System** ASSOCIATE PROSPECT UFORA WOOMERA, SOUTH AUSTRALIA ROGER KOCH 9:1040/14 **Private System** ASSOCIATE WOOMERA UFORA PRAHRAN, VICTORIA KEITH SONERSON 9:1040/15 **Private System** ASSOCIATE VICTORIA UFORA HEPBURN SPRINGS, VICTORIA ROSS SKINNER 9:1040/16 **Private System** ASSOCIATE VICTORIA UFORA MONTROSE, TASMANIA PAUL JACKSON 9:1040/17 **Private System** UFORA/TUFOIC ASSOCIATE UFORA NORTH ADELAIDE, SA PETER JONES 9:1040/18 **Private System** ASSOCIATE ADELAIDE : GERMANY : SIGMA-BETA SEEHEIM, FRG HENDRIK BOHM 9:1021/1 49-6257-7966 9600 SIGMA-ALPHA BERLIN STEGLITZ, FRG ANDRE EICHNER 9:1021/2 49-30-7919269 9600 SIGMA-GAMMA MOENCHENGLADBACH HILMUT BUESCHGES 9:1021/3 49-2161-53668 2400 SIGMA-DELTA FRANKFURT, FRG DIETER HUMMEL 9:1021/4 49-6190-7366 9600 SIGMA-ETA KARLSRUHE, FRG MIRKO KETTERER 9:1021/7 49-721-370267 9600 : EUROPE : SIGMA-EPSILON BASILDON ESSEX, UK STEVE DIXON 9:1021/5 44-268-543889 9600 SIGMA-ZETA ZUERICH, CH GEORGE RAGAZ 9:1021/6 41-81-362584 9600 11.44: Pennsylvania Association for the Study of the Unexplained (PASU) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 6 Oakhill Avenue Greensburg, Pennsylvania 15601 Stan Gordon (Director) 412-838-7768 PASU Data Exchange Founded in 1981 A volunteer, non-profit scientific research unit conducts investigations of strange or unusual occurrences, with emphasis on UFOs and UFO-related activity. PASU members donate their time and equipment. PASU is a statewide clearinghouse for reports of UFO sightings and is comprised of individuals with training or experience in the fields of science, engineering, technology or medicine who act as field investigators. Monthly meetings are held to share information. PASU has on file thousands of cases from Pennsylvania that include UFO sightings, creature reports, unusual animal killings, unexplained photographs and other anomalies. PASU attempts to send field investigators directly to the scene of an occurrence to gather information and interview witnesses. The "PASU Data Exchange" newsletter contains information regarding investigations conducted into unusual incidents that have occurred in Penn. ;11.45: PNET ------------ Based in Melbourne, Australia. Bulletin board system, echos some Paranet material. Sysop : Brian Evans, contact Brian by Internet mail for information: bevans@tanus.cec.edu.au ;11.46: The Portland UFO Group (PUFOG) ------------------------------------- P.O. Box 998 Wilsonville, OR 97070 Jennifer Brown - Jacobs (Director) 503-538-0836 PUFOG Newsletter Founded in 1989 500 Members A non-profit UFO organization whose monthly seminars are open to the general public; maintain no membership and are unaffiliated with any other UFO organization. PUFOG is an information group that conducts seminars on the 3rd Sunday of each month at Mt. Hood Community College, Gresham, OR. These seminars present knowledgeable speakers on UFOs and related subjects. Those who attend their seminars pay an admission fee and receive the PUFOG newsletter. ;11.47: Roundtown UFO Society ----------------------------- Roundtown UFO Society, PO Box 52, Circleville, Ohio 43113 Multi-national ;11.48: Royal Priest Research ---------------------------- P.O. Box 10546 Sedona, Arizona 86336 Lyssa Royal 602-282-320S Publication is: The Prism Founded in 1975, an independent research group with no members. Lyssa Royal mixes generally- accepted research techniques skills with less provable methods, such as channeling. Thus far, their research has produced two books, "The Prism of Lyra - An Exploration of Human Galactic Heritage" (130 pages) and "Visitors From Within" (171 pages). Lyssa Royal organizes and conducts weekly sessions, private consultations, and special events. She offers tapes of her numerous channeling sessions which discuss various topics and extraterrestrial beings both physical and nonphysical. Each tape is 90 minutes and $12.00; complete set (9 tapes) is $75.00. "The Prism" is periodic newsletter which details news, list of recent channeling tapes, books, etc. ;11.49: The Search for EXtraterrestrial Intelligence --------------------------------------------------- NASA HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON, D.C. Office of Space Science and Applications Michael Braukus (Phone: 202/358-1547) Ames Research Center, Mountain View, Calif. Michael Mewhinney (Phone: 415/604-9000) Jet Propulsion Laboratory, Pasadena, Calif. Mary Hardin (Phone: 818/354-5011) ;11.50: Sirian Rainbow Lodge --------------------------- P.O. Box 2108 St. Petersburg, Florida 33731 Liah GoldenHawk (Co Founder) L. Baird (Bookkeeper) 813-822-8154 Pulbication is Solar Trek; founded in 1990. Primarily an extraterrestrial outpost program, provides information from the alien point of view. The Sirian Rainbow Lodge is the StarSystem Sirian Outpost; interested in sharing all types of positive ET Alien knowledge. ET & UFO Network where Contactees and others may share eexperiences, contacts and opinions. Focuses on believing and possibilities, rather than proving any theories; focuses mainly on occupants of UFOs and alien knowledge. The Lodge is led by the Bennu who is an alien of the Nordic type from StarSystem Sirius. To raise money, the Lodge sells books and booklets by the Bennu and "Solar Trek", the ET Alien Quarterly Journal. ;11.51: SKYNET -------------- 257 Sycamore Glen Pasadena, California 91105 Ann Druffel (Project Co Ordinator) 213-256-8655 Publication is Skynet Guides; Founded in1965; 50 - 100 members. Established to serve as a tracking system for UFO reports in the Los Angeles, California area. Its original purpose was to receive UFO reports at the time that witnesses were viewing the objects, thus centering their efforts on real-time viewing, photographing, monitoring, rather than relying on after-the-fact analysis. Upon joining, members agree to contact other SKYNET members whenever an unusual sighting is occurring for members to view, photograph and monitor the object in real-time while not having to wait for an after-the-fact presentation. This contacting of other SKYnet members that a sighting is occurring is the only obligation of members. All calls from the public receive an in-depth phone interview by an assigned SKYNET official and if warranted, further field investigations are conducted. ;11.52: SOCIE'TE' BELGE d'ETUDE des PHENOMENES SPATIAUX (SOBEPS) --------------------------------------------------------------- Commonly called SOBEPS and the leading group in Belgium. Senior Officers : President : Michel Bougard, Secretary : Lucien Clerebaut. Contact address 74 Avenue Paul Janson, B-1070, Bruxelles, Belgium. ;11.53: Society for Scientific Exploration (SSE) ----------------------------------------------- Office of the Secretary P.O. Box 3818, University Station Charlottesville, Virginia 22903-0818 Laurence W. Fredrick (Secretary) 804-924-4905 : 804-924-3104 Publishes the Journal of Scientific Exploration and The Explorer . Established in 1982. A tax-exempt group that investigates various anomalies, including UFOs. Although its president Professor Peter Sturrock of Stanford University, all contact with SSE should be made through Laurence W. Fredrick. The goal of the SSE is to gain further understanding of anomalous phenomena (including UFOs) and to share this knowledge with the public. The Society considers anomalous phenomena to be incidents that appear to contradict existing scientific knowledge; regarded by the scientific community as being outside their established fields of inquiry. They use the "Journal of Scientific Exploration" as an avenue to discuss anomalous phenomena and present research results to the scientific and scholarly community; its members are drawn from practitioners of science who have acquired a first-hand knowledge and understanding of the scientific process. The Society holds annual international meetings and periodically scheduled regional meetings. To promote co-operation, and to accommodate other levels of activity and interest, the Society has created the categories of "Corresponding Member" and "Associate". "Associates" receive the "Journal of Scientific Exploration" (two issues a year) and "The Explorer" (two issues a year). An Associate may submit letters and other items for publication in the Newsletter, may submit articles for publication in the Journal (each article must be sponsored by a "Full Member"), and may attend Society meetings by arrangement with a "Full Member". A person wishing to become an "Associate" may do so by completing an Application Form and sending it with a check for the annual dues to the Secretary. "Full Membership" is reserved for those associated with major universities, government entities or corporate research institutions who have an established reputation in a traditional branch of science. "Emeritus Membership" provides the privileges of Full Membership to similarly qua]ified retirees at a lower annual rate. "Student Membership" is limited to graduate students enrolled in academic institutions. "Corresponding Membership" is open to members of designated organizations. A "Corresponding Member" receives, and is entitled to submit articles to the "Journa] of Scientific Exploration". ;11.54: The Societv for the Investigation of the Unexplained (SITU) ------------------------------------------------------------------ P.O. Box 265 Little Silver, New Jersey 07739 Nancy Warth (Membership Secretary) 201-842-5229 Publication is Pursuit Founded in 1965 by Ivan T. Sanderson A non-profit, tax-exempt organization; collects data on unexplained events, promotes proper investigation of both individua] reports and general subjects, and reports significant data to its members. SITU studies unexplained events that orthodox science does not (or will not) investigate. SITU maintains reference files which include original reports, newspaper and other clipping correspondence, audio tapes, films, photographs, drawings, maps, etc. Copies of these items a available to members only. Membership fees include the magazine "Pursuit", which is published regularly. ;11.55: System Ready ------------------- 7154 North University Drive Suite 116 Tarnarac, Florida 33321 Concentrates on building devices which can be used to detect UFOs. Their book, "Detecting UFOs" details these devices. ;11.56: Transcendental Communications A Division of LAMAT Research ----------------------------------------------------------------- 444 North Amelia #9C San Dimas, California 91773 Don Grantharn (Director & Systems Operator) 714-599-6769 : 714-599-6270 (Operates at 300/1200/2400 BPS) : 714-599-5045 Transcendental Communications Newsletter A scientific, investigative organization interested in UFOs and related phenomena. Transcendental Communications is the largest UFO-related computer network bulletin board system (BBS) on the west coast. The aim of Transcendental Comrnunications is to get the word out to those interested in current UFO information; a clearinghouse for books, documents, publications, audio ar video tape interviews, seminars, documentaries and UFO films and footage. The main focus of Transcendental Communications is the operation of a BBS through which interested parties can participate in on-line conversation. read various reports, news items or articles, or leave messages for other members. Transcendental Communications publishes the "Transcendental Communications Newsletter" which outlines topics that have been discussed on the BBS and provides current UFO-related articles. FAX number available so that interested parties can send them copies of reports, inforrnation, etc. Basic Member Dues $13.50 System Member $39.50 Full Member $49.50 Newsletter for one year; list of publications, audio and video tapes; six months BBS access ;11.57: UFO Contact Center International (UFOCCI) ------------------------------------------------ 3001 South 288th Street #304 Federal Way, Washington 98003 Aileen Bringle (Director) 206-946-2248 The Missing Link June 1981 A non-profit organization dedicated to helping people who have had traumatic, bizarre experiences or sightings of UFOs. A secondary goal of UFOCCI is to promote public awareness of the UFO contactee phenomenon. UFOCCI works with each contactee to help them understand their experiences via hypnosis, group meetings and open seminars. Each year, over the Labor Day weekend, UFOCCI conducts a conference called "Jorpah" (which means 'Cosmic Gathering') in which the past year's activities are summed up and discussed. These gatherings are held at different places throughout the country. The date and time of these conferences are announced in The "Missing Link" newsletter. UFOCCI holds monthly meetings the fourth Saturday of each month. Associate Directors (by State and Canada): Ak Thomas Wilson 845 West 70th Anchorage, Alaska 99518 ph:907-522-3 172 Az Helene CharboMeau P.O. Box 1369 Safford, AZ 85548-1369 ph:602-428-6437 Ray Jordan 3831 North Paradise Road Flagstaff, AZ 86004 ph:602-774-6334 Tom Dongo Box 2571 Sedona, AZ 86336 ph:602-282-562 1 Ca Mark Andrews 811 Victoria Costa Mesa, CA 92627 ph:714-645-7046 Michael & DoMa Farrner 123 Henshaw #402 Chico, CA 95926 ph:916-894-3327 Ron Rodriquez 3948 Berrywood Santa Maria, CA 93455 ph:805-937-8050 Allen Drake 13222 Louvre Street Pacoima, CA 91331 ph:818-896-3572 Robert Shiepe 2865 Corning Street Los Angeles, CA 90034 ph:213-836-8362 Co Jackie Blue P.O. Box 1015 Paonia, CO 81428 ph:303-527-4412 AM Ulrich P.O. Box 117 Paonia, CO 81428 ph:303-527-3257 De Cary Dickey P.O. Box 5535 Wilmington, Delaware 19808 ph:302-994-7509 Il Carolyn Baum-Hawtree 1732 New Lenox Road Joliet, llinois 60433 ph:815-726-1756 Io Jason Hooten 525 Avenue D Fort Madison, Iowa 52627 ph:319-372-5558 Ma Robert Poutenis Route 9 Box 586 Pownal, Maine 04069 Md Patrick O'Connell 12628 Black Saddle Lane Germantown, Maryland 20874 ph:301-972-1980 Mo Barbara Becker 6219 Enright Avenue St. Louis, Missouri 63130 Claudia Sanderson-Jones 606 N.E. 114th Street Kansas City, Missouri 64155 ph:816-734-9000 Ne Kristy Buckles 3701 NW Conifer Court Lincoln 68521 ph:402-489-3 162 Nv Valdemar Valerian P.O. Box 81407 Las Vegas, NV 89180-1407 ph:702-878-4380 Nj Linda Dudar 20 Jackson Avenue Washington 07882 ph:201-689-7144 Maryellen Kelly P.O. Box 1874 Champaign 61820 ph:217-359-9343 Katie Sandberg Route 4 Box 1065-42 West Plains 65775 ph:417-256-0945 Nm Mary Ellen Masters 504 Kiva Avenue Aztec 87410 ph:505-334-9841 Cliff Stone 1421 East Tilden Roswell 88201 505-625-0920 : Terri Shupenko 731 East 10th Street Erie 16503 Dennis Viglo 326 College Street Youngsville 16371 814-563-4322 : Herrnan L. Langley P.O. Box 422 Smyrna 37167 615-459-0165 Brent Raynes 326 Haggard Street Waynesboro 38485 615-722-5976 Tx Anne Bower 815 Peach Spring Houston 77088 713-931-0930 Harv Howard P.O. Box 904 Manchaca 78652 5 12-282-203 1 Judy Stryker 3409 Ruth Road Fort Worth 76118 Sunshine Williams P.O. Box 162485 Austin 78716 Donna Brown P.O. Box 337 Vidor 77670-0337 409-769-5828 Goldie King P.O. Box 4455 Pasadena 77501 713-475-2785 Donna Tietze P.O. Box 260 Friendswood 77546-0260 713-482-8641 Ut Kaye Studstrup 2114 East 6805 South Salt Lake City 84121 Wa Lozanna Elwood 3001 South 288th #304 Federal Way, 98003 ph:206-946-2248 Jarnes C. Van Avery 6226 110th Avenue N.E. Kirkland 98033 ph:206-889-2026 : Linda Houston N7576 Timber Drive, Rib Lake 54470 ph:801 -263-2551 Dr. Robert & Felicia Moore P.O. Box 825 Marshfield 54449 715-387-4639 Wy Sheri Gould 705 South Burritt, Buffalo 82834 307-684-2755 : Shirle Klein Carsh 6973 -129th Street Surrey, B.C. V3W 9A9 604-597-5822 ?? Bill Hamilton III 249 North Brand Blvd Suite 651 Glendale 91203 Ph:818-547-6935 Heidi Duval & Henrietta Raines P.O. Box 12 Crested Butte 81224 ;11.58: UFO Fllter Center ------------------------ 618 Davis Drive Mount Vernon, Indiana 47620 Neil Gilchrist P.O. Box 764 Nelson, B.C. VlL 5R4 604-825-9292 Francis L. Ridge (Director) : 812-838-3120 / 812-838-9843 Publication is: UFO Intelligence Summary and was founded in 1971 A one-man effort which investigates UFO activity, mainly in the Indiana area. The goals of this group are to conduct a systematic computer study of UFO data from a six-state region: Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, Ohio, Kentucky, and Tennessee; this study covers sightings beginning before 1947 to the present. ;11.59: UFO Information Retrieval Center (UFOIRC) ------------------------------------------------ 3131 West Cochise Drive #158 Phoenix, Arizona 85051-9501 Thomas M. Olsen (President) 602-997-1523 : 602-870-3178 Publication is: Reference for Outstanding UFO Sighting Reports Founded in: 1966 A non-membership organization which collects, analyzes, publishes and disseminates information about UFOs. UFOIRC also compiles statistics, conducts research programs, sponsors photo exhibits, maintains a 200-volume Library, and provides special educational services geared to children and students. UFOIRC publishes books, symposium proceedings, reprints of magazine articles, and a bibliography of currently available information on the UFO phenomenon. ;11.60: UFO Investigators League -------------------------------- Box 753 New Brunswick, New Jersey 08903 Timothy Green Beckley Publishes: UFO Spotters Newsletter Started in 1990 A new organization under the auspices of Timothy Green Beckley who is striving to expand his international network of investigators who wish to investigate UFO cases in their areas. Members receive membership card. investigators certificate, field manual, and a subscription to the "UFO Spotters Newsletter". Membership is $20.00 per year. ;11.61: THE UFO, PARANORMAL AND CONSPIRACY BBS --------------------------------------------- Internet Contact: elite@igc.apc.org (Elite Enterprises) Modem: 312/604-8161 (24 HOURS) ;11.62: UFO REPORTING AND INFORMATION SERVICE (UFORIS) ---------------------------------------------- Information Director : Dale Goudie. Contact address : P.O. Box 832, Mercer Island, WA, 98040, USA. see also Computer UFO Network. Phone (voice) +1 206 721 5035 ;11.63: UFO Research Australia -------------------------- UFO Research Australia PO BOX 2435, CAIRNS QLD 4870 AUSTRALIA Administrator: Vladimir Godic Research Director: Keith Basterfield Secretary: Pony Godic UFORA operate as a network of interested persons and groups, in al Australian States, sharing the information they acquire. Vladimir Godic co-ordinates general network administration and Keith Basterfield overall research. The aims of the network are: (A) To stimulate Australian research into the UFO phenomenon, on a without prejudice basis, in order to better unerstand the causes(s) of the phenomenon. (B) To aid research by promoting co-operation between interested parties. The philosophy of the network can be best summarised by the term "Middle of the Road". It is neither a collection of "avid believers" nor "confirmed sceptics". Since its inception the network has consistently argued that the UFO phenomenon is of interest to science, that it is amenable to study following scientific method, and that valuable information may be gained irrespective of the ultimate cause of the phenomenon. Results of research are published via a bi-monthly Research Digest, a periodical Journal, documents, catalogues and articles in a number of leading overseas UFO journals. There is no open membership of the network. However, individuals seriously interested in the UFO phenomenon are invited to contact UFORA. ;11.64: UFO Study Group of Greater St. Louis ------------------------------------ P.O. Box 31544 St. Louis, Missouri 63131 John Schroeder (President) Helen Hanke (Secretary) 314-352-3058 Publishes the The UFO Enigma. A non-profit organization formed in 1968 to investigate UFOs and to collect and disseminate information germane to the UFO phenomena. They hold meetings at the Farm and Home building, 110 West Lockwood (at Gore), Webster Groves, Missouri at 2:00 p.m. on the second Sunday of the months September through May. This group operates in close cooperation with MUFON, CUFOS, and with numerous organizations around the world in order to coordinate UFO research and information. ;11.65: Ufology Research of Manitoba (UFOROM) -------------------------------------------- UFOROM is a private, non-profit and volunteer organisation which is involved in rational discourse, investigation and research on UFOs and related phenomena. It was formed in 1975. All types of UFO-related phenomena have been studied by UFOROM, including traces, crash-retrievals, abductions and cattle mutilations. In addition, some UFOROM associates also study fortean and psychic phenomena. UFOROM publishes an annual survey of UFO activity in Canada, comparable to the Ferrughelli reports on American cases. Case data is provided by co-operative Canadian researchers across Canada. UFOROM is not open to general public membership. However, independent investigators and researchers throughout North America and particularly in Canada are associated with UFOROM by way of their contributions of case information and data from their own areas. Such contributions are welcomed and readily acknowledged by UFOROM. Although UFOROM does not publish a journal or newsletter for general distribution, associates frequently exchange information on an informal basis. This information is made available through articles and reports published in UFO magazines or books, written or edited by UFOROM associates. UFOROM is associated with an irregular ufozine titled the SWAMP GAS JOURNAL. UFO Publications section It is available in hard copy through zine exchange or for a "cost" of one International Postal Reply Coupon per issue. As an experiment, the most recent issue also has been made available in electronic format via INTERNET by posting a request to: rutkows@ccu.umanitoba.ca UFOROM associates are involved with the J. Allen Hynek Center for UFO Studies (CUFOS), the Mutual UFO Network (MUFON) and various other organisations. UFOROM functions independently, but operates with an understanding of complete co-operation and information exchange with interested and serious researchers in their specialised areas of interest. UFOROM is devoted to the rational and objective study of UFOs and related phenomena, as well as other controversial phenomena such as crop circles. All views on these phenomena, including both proponent and contrary standpoints, are considered. In this regard, UFOROM associates tend to engage in dialogue with both "believers" and "debunkers". It is hoped that such attempts to "bridge the gap" between the two sides of the debate will encourage more constructive discourse. Correspondence for UFOROM can be snailmailed to: UFOROM Box 1918 Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada R3C 3R2 11.66: United Aerial Phenomena Agency (UAPA) ------------------------------------- P.O. Box 347032 Cleveland, Ohio 44134-7032 Allan J. Manak (Chairman) Rick R. Hilberg (Vice Chairman) Founded 1966 A non-profit organization dedicated to the investigation and study of UFOs and related subjects. Its two publications are "Flying Saucer Digest" (quarterly) and "Weirdology" (bi- monthly). UAPA sells a wide variety of books, maps, back issues, rare items, etc. A catalog is available for $1.00. 11.67: Universal Articulate Interdimensional Understanding of Science -------------------------------------------------------------- UNARIUS Academy of Sciences 145 South Magnolia Avenue El Cajon, California 92020-4522 Dr. Ernest L. Norman (Co Founder) Ruth E. Norman (Co Founder) Charles Spaegel (Vice President) 619-447-4170 Publishes the UNARIUS Light Magazine since1954. A non-profit, New Age organization which has pioneered the teaching of Past Life Therapy since 1954. This teaching is given to the student through a curriculum that attunes the truth seeker to the high frequency energy maintained by the authors, who are Advanced Spiritual Beings living on the Inner Planes. UNARIUS receives most of its information and instructions through channeling with the Higher Beings (Space Brothers). UNARIUS writes, publishes, and distributes a complete course of study describing the New Sciences of Life. This course material is covered over 100-plus texts of the UNARIUS Academy of Sciences; augmented by over 100 video programs. The course material covers missing piece's of man's prehistory, the enigma surrounding the dilemma of unresolved problems in science, politics and religion, and the future for mankind in the 21st century. Class sessions are held at the UNARIUS Center on Wednesdays & Sundays at 7:00 p.m.; class fee is S10.00. Some courses are also available on TV stations throughout California. All of the materials are directly related to the UNARIUS goal of achieving Higher Awareness. One of this group's main tenets is that there are superior extraterrestrial forces which control the Earth's destiny and which know the fate of mankind. With the teachings provided by UNARIUS, they feel that each person can become cosmically attuned to higher spiritual forces and can become aware of Reality and what is in store for humans. UNARIUS teaches that the Interplanetary Confederation, a coalition of 33 existing planets, is building 33 spacecraft that will form a giant city and will descend to Earth in the year 2001. This "building" or "city" will descend on land purchased for this purpose in the southern California area and will be a gathering spot for people to come and learn about Cosmic Awareness. In addition to students, interested parties can join UNARIUS for $50.00 per year. 11.68: Victorian U.F.O. Research Society Inc. (VUFORS) ------------------------------------------------------- AVUFORS is the largest UFO society in the Southern hemishpere and has been in existence since the 1950s. (membership approx. 400) Regular discussion nights are held and the Society publishes a quarterly magazine called The Australian U.F.O. Bulletin which details UFO related information from Australia and abroad. Membership: Overseas (non Australian) $US20 (Personal cheques cannot be accepted unless an additional $US5 is included to cover bank charges - We request you remit bank cheques or International Postal Orders) Membership entitles you to receive a copy of "The Australian UFO Bulletin", our quarterly magazine to members. The bulletin contains information from within Australia and overseas. Total number of members is currently around 400. History: The "Australian Flying Saucer Research Society (Victorian Branch)" was formed on the 17th of February, 1957 as a branch of the "Australian Flying Saucer Research Society" and later that year was reorganised as the "Victorian Flying Saucer Research Society" with Mr. Peter E. Norris L.L.B. as President. In 1968 the name was again altered - this time to the "Victorian U.F.O. Research Society". The current executive has been in place since 1978. The Society has held a dispassionate attitude on U.F.O.s, claiming it is a scientific problem deserving closer attention. Membership of this Society - which maintains the largest membership of any U.F.O. organisation in the Southern Hemisphere - is open to all who are genuinely interested in the subject. Significant cases studied: - The Frederick Valentich disappearance (1978). Frederick Valentich was a twenty year old member of the Royal Australian Air Force who disappeared on a solo private flight across Bass Strait after radioing that an object was hovering on top of his Cessna 182. - The Knowles Family Encounter. The case of a family on a car trip across the Nullarbor Plain in South Australia who were buzzed by a UFO that at one stage lifted the Knowles car into the air only to drop it to the road seconds later. Postal Address: Internet contact: P.O. Box 43 email: TCook@cmutual.com.au Moorabbin phone: +61-3-6076849 Victoria, AUSTRALIA 3189 fax : +61-3-6076198 Disclaimer Disclaimer: Please Note that I don't claim that any of this research strictly as my own. It comes from many books, articles, electronic postings and people. I have tried to always include where the source of the information at the bottom of the sections when I could. ;FAQ Requests If you wish to request a copy of this FAQ, Please make sure your mail system can handle a 151K file and you have the space to receive it. Also I no longer have time to work on the faq, so their will be no new information added to the faq. 3/18/93 will be the last updated faq by me, unless someone else takes over the faq project. Send Request for FAQ's ONLY to: fxdlk@camelot.acf-lab.alaska.edu ;FAQ Suggestions & Corrections This Faq is no longer being maintained by the below listed person, if you would like to take over the faq project please mail me and I will send you the information and contacts I have. Bitnet: Fsdlk@alaska Internet: Fsdlk@acad3.alaska.edu ---- ~ ........... ....... . . . ~ ~ . . . Nasha tai no kasei! . . ~ ~ ... ....... . . ~ ~ . . Prosperity and Long Life, To You. ~ ~ .... xisting . hantom . . ~ ~ . . ~ ---- . Category:UFO documents Category:UFO archive Category:Ufology Category:Xenology Category:Alaska